Memories On Earth
by Arysta
Summary: Set in the first season. Darien and Serena are captured by Zoisite, and Darien's royal nature is revealed! Memories reawaken, while Beryl is a constant threat.
1. Chap 1

Memories On Earth -- Chapter One  
by ACJ Leveille  


Author's Note:  
First, nothing of Sailor Moon belongs to me, at all.   
Now, this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic, so I'm really excited about it, but sort of scared about posting it. I'm going to it anyway. Please let me know what you think. I've used the names from the television series throughout, since I took up the storyline from the television series - and really went from there. I've read all of the manga, though (in French) and some of the ideas and characterization may come from there. I tried to stay true to character, but sometimes it's harder than it seems. I hinted at the romance between the sailors and the Prince's guards - the original bad guys. This is pulled from the manga, where Zoisite is actually a guy. I didn't know how to present the concept, since the ideas sort of clashed, so I sort of glossed over it.   
It starts off sort of rocky, but I like to think it picks up nicely. I hope you enjoy. It does really take all the events and squish them up, though. It changes the timeline of the entire series, basically. I think. Well, up through the first "big boss'" defeat  
I welcome any and all comments, questions, whatever. Please email me and encourage me to write more if you enjoyed this! I do have lots of ideas.   
Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!   
Oh, and if I've really murdered the spelling of the names of the bad guys, please let me know, I'll fix it. Thanks!  


* * *

Monday started out a typical day. There was a scout meeting later at the temple, but Serena had headed by the arcade in the meantime.   
"Hey Serena!" Andrew called. He waved at her, his blonde hair combed precisely. Too bad he's taken, Serena thought.   
"Hi Andrew!" She responded, sitting down at the Sailor V game and digging in her schoolbag for yen. She was quickly swept up into the game, shooting monsters and saving the world. Time passed, and Serena didn't notice until she reached into her bag for another coin, and couldn't find one.   
"What?" She asked herself. "I couldn't have spent all of my money, yet! I've only been here for ..." she looked up at the clock, and shrieked. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late!"   
Andrew came over. "Serena, are you okay? I heard you screeching..."   
She blushed, frantically stuffing her books into her bag and shouldering it. "I'm okay, I have to get to Raye's. She's going to kill me!" She rushed past him, and out the door. Headlong into someone coming into the Arcade.  
I don't have time for this! Serena thought, bowing furiously, stammering apologies. She grabbed her bag off the floor and looked up, apologies halting in mid-stream. "You!"   
Darien Chiba looked down at her. He seemed amused, and Serena saw red. "Running late again, Meatball Head?" He teased.  
A frustrated wail burst from her, as tended to happen when she was around the handsome upper-classman. She thought about smacking him with her schoolbag, a slight smile spreading across her face with the pleasure the fantasy hinted at, but resisted the urge. "Out of my way, Chiba!"   
He moved swiftly, making no sound. He was still smiling, and Serena walked past him, fuming. Once safely on the sidewalk, she took off at a run, heading up the sidewalk to the temple.   
"Where have you been?" Raye asked coolly as Serena, panting, stumbled up the last few stairs. The other scouts stood behind her, watching curiously.   
"Sorry..." she managed to get out. Raye snorted and turned, walking back into the living quarters she shared with her grandfather.   
"Are you all right, Serena?" Amy asked as they followed behind the priestess. Serena nodded, letting her heart stop its fierce pumping, and walked in to collapse on the floor in Raye's room.   
"Did I miss anything?" She asked, once she had regained her breath.  
The scouts shook their heads, but Raye looked at her accusingly. "You were at the Arcade, weren't you? Playing. Again."   
Serena sank low into the carpet, smiling. "I almost beat Amy's score, too! I would have if I hadn't run out of money," she muttered to herself.   
"Let's get this meeting underway," Raye said.   
Everyone agreed.   
"All right," Amy started. "I've been doing some analysis, and I'm starting to get worried."   
"Analysis?" Serena asked, all attention focused on the scout.   
"Yes. I've been tracking the monsters we've been fighting lately, and the frequency of the fights." She pulled her palm-top computer from the air and touched her forehead, pulling the glasses that went with it across her eyes. The scouts watched silently.   
Amy looked around. "Has anyone else noticed that we're just not seeing as many monsters around lately?"   
Serena thought about it. "I guess that I have been sleeping more than usual," she said.   
"That's the truth," Lita agreed enthusiastically. "It's nice to not have to get up in the middle of the night to go out and fight."   
"What do you think it means, Amy?" Raye asked.   
"I don't know..." The girl said slowly. "It could be that we're just beating them back, and they don't have much left to throw at us. Or," she looked around at her fellow scouts, "it could mean that they're planning something really big."   
Raye spoke after a moment of thoughtful silence. "Maybe after the meeting I'll do a fire viewing."  
"Good idea, Raye," Luna spoke from the door. "Sorry I'm late, girls, I've been in the computer center, going over the data Amy has put together. I had to wait until no one was looking to get out of there." She sat down on the table.   
"Did you find anything?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing conclusive."   
"Hm." Serena wondered what it all meant.   
"Do you think Queen Beryl is trying to trick us? To make us feel we're winning?" Lita threw the idea out.  
Luna's eyes opened wide. Amy nodded. "I had considered the idea."   
"I think we should all be really careful until we know what's going on." She said. "No one fights alone, all right?"   
The scouts all nodded their understanding. They started to stand, getting ready to leave.   
"Wait, weren't we going to discuss Tuxedo Mask?" Raye asked. It had been part of the plan for the meeting.   
Serena looked up. Tuxedo Mask, she thought, eyes glazing over. Her mind filled with images of the caped hero who had repeatedly come to her rescue.   
"Does anyone have anything new about him?" Lita asked.   
The scouts were silent.   
"Okay," Lita declared, "We'll discuss Tuxedo Mask when we know more about him. He's still an unknown."   
"Be careful, everyone," Luna instructed. "Remember not to take any chances." She hopped off into the afternoon light  
"Did you finish that math project yet, Serena," Amy asked conversationally. She lived on Serena's way home, and they had taken to walking together from the scout meetings.   
Serena's eyes bugged out, and for a second, she couldn't breathe. "Oh no!" She gasped, swinging to stare at Amy. Her long ponytails flew out behind her. "It's due tomorrow, isn't it." Amy nodded. "Ahh! I have to get home!" Serena screamed, racing off in that direction. Amy listened to her frantic wails as they moved farther and farther away, smiling.  


* * *

Serena collapsed face down on her math papers around nine that night. Drool crept from her mouth as she snored. The night was peaceful and quiet.   
Beep Beep  
Serena sat bolt upright, looking around. "Oh, that's right," she said, pulling her communicator out. She punched the moon button.  
"Guys, we have a monster here," Sailor Jupiter said.   
The other scouts replied that they were on their way, and bleeped out. "Are you all right, Jupiter?" She demanded.   
"Yeah, I haven't tackled it yet. I'm waiting for backup," she smiled into the communicator. "It's only a little one." She sounded puzzled.  
"Hold tight. I'll be right there," Serena assured her friend.   
Her arm shot into the air. "Moon Prism Power!"   
The transformation was quick, and Sailor Moon bounced out the window quickly.   
"The zoo?" She asked, jumping on rooftops. The streets were spread out below her. This feels good, she thought whimsically. If only I didn't have to fight.  
She reached the zoo, Sailor Jupiter was waiting at the gate. "It's over this way," she said, leading the way at a run.   
It wasn't, as Jupiter had said earlier, a big monster. It was crouched in the back of an empty cage.   
"It looks scared," Sailor Moon said, walking toward it.  
"Hold on, fearless leader," Sailor Mars barred her way. "This could be a trap."   
"But..."   
"No buts, Sailor Moon," Mars commanded. "Wait until we know what's going on. Then you can cuddle the monster."   
Sailor Moon turned crimson, growling at the scouts. "I wasn't going to cuddle the monster!"   
Mars glared back at her, folding her arms over her chest.   
"Guys," Jupiter said. She was looking over Mercury's shoulder, watching the screen of the computer she had pulled out. "Break it up, will you?"   
"She started it!" Sailor Moon said, stretching her mouth at Mars - who wasn't there anyone. She was over with the other Sailors.   
"What have you done so far, Jupiter?" Amy asked, fingers hovering over the small keyboard.   
A sweatdrop formed on Jupiter's head, and she began twiddling her fingers.   
"Jupiter?" The group asked collectively, looming over the scout.  
"I didn't do anything, all right!" She shouted at them, an embarrassed flush spreading over her face. "It's so cute!"   
Sailor Mars rolled her eyes, groaning, and leaned backwards on her heels. "I say we blast the thing out of there."  
Sailor Moon looked at the so-called monster. It was small - much smaller than any other monster they had ever faced. It was probably less than three feet high. It had the soft-looking fur and little teeth of a baby animal. It looked - cute.  
The five scouts looked at it, puzzled.  
"What are you doing, Sailor scouts?" A deep voice asked from on high. Sailor Moon looked up, and there in a tree sat a dark, cloaked hero, brandishing a blood-red rose. "Tuxedo Mask," she breathed. She looked around jealously, humphfing at the other girls.   
"Where is the monster?" He asked, leaping to the ground, catching himself in a graceful swoop. His cloak shifted with the wind. He's so handsome, Sailor Moon thought.   
"There," Mercury pointed at the creature. It opened it's mouth and yawned, snuggling contentedly into the corner of the cage.  
Even Tuxedo Mask looked confused. "Are you sure that's the monster?"  
"Here," Mercury showed him her computer screen. Weird blips covered it, Sailor Moon saw as she snuck a peek. She couldn't understand anything. Mercury pressed a button, and a reading was displayed.   
"That's the power reading," she explained. "That creature isn't doing anything, but it reads as one of the most powerful monsters we've met!"   
"Let's get in there and take care of it, I want to go back to bed!" Jupiter complained, shivering a bit. The night was getting colder and the wind was picking up. Her short skirt didn't provide that much protection from the elements.   
"I agree with that." Sailor Moon said forcefully. She yawned to punctuate her declaration.   
"Then let's fry the sucker," Mars said. She strode forward, hands stretching out. The creature stirred in the cage, it's foot thumping some as it scratched.   
"Wait," Sailor Moon cried, running forward. "Let me go in first." That thing couldn't hurt a fly! She stepped in cautiously, becoming aware of the bars surrounding her. She was glad that the end of the cage was open. As she neared the creature, it stretched, standing up. It coughed, and a small gout of fire fell from its mouth. Sailor Moon's eyes got very wide. "Oh oh!"   
It's mouth opened even wider, it's eyes fixed on her. She knew it was preparing for a roar - and from the evidence, it looked like it was going to be a toasty one! She screamed, throwing herself to the ground.  
"I've got you!" She heard in her ear, and opened her eyes as she was swung out of the creature's range. Tuxedo Mask pulled his cloak from around her, and pushed her forward. "Go on, Sailor Moon, dust him!"   
"Okay," she agreed with a lot more enthusiasm than she felt. She pulled her tiara from her brow, holding it and shouting "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara twirled away from her, perfectly launched, and exploded when it touched the creature. When the light cleared, there was no sign of either the tiara or the monster.   
"Hm. That was easy," Sailor Moon said, dusting her hands. She looked at Tuxedo Mask, who shrugged. They headed together toward the open end of the cage.  
Just as they neared it, the bars slid down with a clunk, trapping them. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask rushed the bars, grabbing them and pulling them in a co-coordinated tandem movement. The bars didn't budge.  
"What have you done now!?" Mars called from the other side of the cage. The scouts came forward, circling the bars.   
"Get us out of here!" Sailor Moon cried, collapsing to her knees and bawling. Tuxedo Mask came behind her and caught her shoulders.   
"Calm down, Sailor Moon. We'll get out of here." He assured her.   
She looked up at him, and managed to stand shakily. She grabbed onto the bars and looked into Sailor Mercury's calm eyes. The scout reached out a slim hand and took Sailor Moon's. "We'll get you out."   
Sailor Mars threw herself to the ground, resting her back against the bars. "Great. Now our fearless leader is trapped in a cage with the ultra-cute Tuxedo Mask and we have to wait around." She growled.   
"Then go home, Mars," Sailor Moon barked.   
"Guys!" Jupiter called sharply. Mars and Sailor Moon looked over. "Let me see if I can get these bars apart." She walked up to the bars, and spread her legs wide for balance. She grabbed onto the bars and took a deep breath, pulling as she exhaled.  
"Come on, Jupiter," Sailor Moon whispered, trying to push her strength to the other scout. She looked up at a slight touch on her shoulder and saw Tuxedo Mark. He was straining with Jupiter as well.   
Her face turned red, her arms bulged, but the bars didn't move.   
She finally gave up, backpedaling in exhausted defeat. Mars came over catch her before she fell, and she and Mercury crowded around, concerned.  
"Are you all right?" Mars asked. Jupiter nodded, her face white. She lifted her hands, looking at them. "I couldn't move them at all."   
"It's all right. I think that this is no ordinary cage," Tuxedo Mask assured the scouts in a ringing voice.   
Sailor Moon looked up at him, her long blonde hair trailing behind her. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Behind you!"   
Eerie laughter rang over their heads, and everyone looked up to see a gray-clad form floating in the air high above.   
"Ooh, poor little moon-girl. Trapped, are you? And Tuxedo Mask, as well. My my, Queen Beryl will be pleased with me." Zoisite bragged as she floated, trailing rose petals in her wake.   
"You won't succeed at this!" Tuxedo Mask called.  
"Salior Moon, duck!" Jupiter called, then screamed her battle cry. Clouds gathered above her, and thunder crackled, then rushed at the enemy. It defused uselessly into the ether, and Zoisite's evil laughter echoed again into the night.   
"You're coming with me!" She cried, motioning with her hand. The cage rose, drifting into the lowering clouds, and fading away.   
"What's happening?" Sailor Moon shrieked, holding onto Tuxedo Mask's coat. He wrapped an arm around her tightly, sweeping his cloak around to cover them both.   
They heard the shouts of the scouts, becoming fainter and fainter until they were gone.   
The air became dark and thick, and Sailor Moon gasped deeply. She clutched at her throat. "I can't breathe!"  
Tuxedo Mask looked down at her, his mouth tight beneath his white mask, his eyes grim. "Relax. I will protect you."   
His mouth lowered slowly, his lips kissing her temple. He wrapped her even more tightly in his cloak. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her breathing, but the world swam around her, and she fainted.   



	2. Chap 2

Author's Note:  
Okay – Again, nothing of Sailor Moon belongs to me.   
Thanks, everyone, for the neat reviews! I'm sorry about the formatting last time – I didn't know how the site would treat a text file. I know now, and this one has been HTML formatted, so hopefully it will be more readable.   
  
Enjoy!!!...

CHAPTER TWO  


Serena awoke. She was lying on the floor, in a dark cavern. The cage bars rose high above her still, and she felt tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. She stood, lurching toward the bars. Her head hurt and she felt sick to her stomach.  
  
What happened? She asked herself. She remembered fighting, as Sailor Moon. The scouts… Tuxedo Mask. In his arms. A blush stained her cheeks. She tried to think, to move past the persistent pain in her head. Everything was foggy.  
  
A low moan sounded behind her. Serena whipped around.  
  
On the ground was a still, dark form. The moan sounded again, and she saw the man's head shake. "Tuxedo Mask," she cried, running to him.  
  
The man sat up, holding his head. Serena skidded to a halt. "Darien Chiba?"   
  
"What the...?" He asked, his eyes opening. So blue! Serena thought.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Had Darien been in the fight?  
  
"Meatball head?" He sat up, looking around. Serena followed his eyes, seeing for the first time the utter strangeness of the place that they were trapped in.   
  
The cavern was dark; unnaturally shadowed. Long filaments of crystal wound their way through the rocks – on both sides and above.   
  
"It's beautiful!" Serena gasped.   
  
Darien looked at her.   
  
She blushed. "Okay, it's dark. Can't you just see this place all lit up, though?"   
  
"No." He said bluntly, still rubbing his head.  
  
How can he not see it? Serena wondered, still looking at the shadowed overhead lights.   
  
"Where are we?" Darien asked. He was walking around the bars of the cage, looking for a way to get out. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"How should I know?" Serena asked. How did he get here? How did I get here?   
"Okay," he said, sparing her a glance. "Just listen, then. Go stand in the middle of the cage, I'm going to get us out of here." He touched his head again, shook it.  
  
She listened, not really knowing why.  
  
He methodically tested each and every bar, but in the end, he was still trapped with her in the cage.   
  
"Done yet, Chiba?" She asked.   
  
Darien narrowed his eyes at her tone. "What is that supposed to mean, Meatball Head?"   
  
"Just that I'm getting bored, sitting here." She stood and stretched for effect.   
  
"Well, why don't you try to find us a way out of here, then?" He suggested smoothly.  
  
Serena looked caught, then lifted her head. "All right." She stalked to the bars, to him. "Are you going to go wait in the middle of the cage?" She asked, her voice sugary.  
  
Darien looked startled, then an odd smile crossed his face. He folded his arms over his chest. "I think I'll stay here in case you need some help." He declared.  
  
"Fine." She said. I'd like to see Mr. High-and-mighty with one of those monsters! She thought, almost laughing at the mental image. She could see Darien losing his cool and running in the face of claws and dripping teeth. She laughed maniacally at the vision of him running from a cute little monster spitting fire.   
  
Cute little monster spitting fire? Where did that come from? Thread of memories plucked at her, but the memory itself refused to surface. "Darien?"  
  
"Yes?" He watched her with darkened eyes.   
  
"How did we get here? Do you remember?" She paused in her probing of the bars.  
  
"I'm sure it was something you did, Meatball Head." He stated. The complete confidence in his voice grated on her, and Serena let out a shrill screech.  
  
He seemed to understand that she wasn't in the mood for teasing. "I don't really remember, either."   
  
Serena stopped to ponder that. She closed her eyes, trying to focus. She was Sailor Moon. She had been fighting. There was a little creature. It looked helpless. It spit fire. They had dusted it…. And then… She tried to remember, her head was hurting. Where were the scouts? When had she transformed back into Serena?   
  
The cage. She looked around. It had been there. They had fought in it. The creature had been in it. Tuxedo Mask had been in it. The cage had closed. Memory hit her hard. Zoisite, traps, Tuxedo Mask's strong arms.   
  
"Darien? How did we get in here?" She cried on a whine. "Please, you have to remember!"   
  
Staring, trying to help him remember, she realized that he was actually quite cute. Looking up from below him, she realized that his chin looked very familiar.  
  
A gasp escaped her. She stamped her foot, a low growl echoing in the large cavern that they were in. He didn't notice, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.  
  
He spoke slowly, out loud, trying to work it out. "There was a battle… I was fighting… fire… Zoisite… Sailor Moon!" His eyes flew open, looking around frantically. "Where is she?" She grabbed Serena, almost shaking her. "Where did Sailor Moon go? Was she all right?" She saw the real fear in his eyes, and knew. She asked anyway.  
  
"You're Tuxedo Mask, aren't you?"   
  
Her quiet question seemed to grip him, and silence fell in the cavern. They stood, unmoving. They stared deep into each other's eyes and saw the truth for the first time.   
  
"I'm glad you're all right." He said, formally.   
  
"You saved me. Again." She said. Suddenly, the world had spun itself around and resettled, leaving her wondering how to behave. How do you treat someone you've known – and acted differently with – as two people.   
  
Although… this makes my crushing a bit easier! Serena thought, then blushed. What am I thinking! She twisted violently away, tried to hide how shaken she was. She felt the bars, cold against her back. "We're still stuck in here."   
  
"We'll get out." He said confidently. His tone was the same as Tuxedo Mask. How did I not notice? She wondered. It's so obvious!  
  
"How?" She asked.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe you can scream and shatter the cage." He suggested, eyes fixed on her.  
  
Steam boiled over. Serena turned red and growled. "Darien!" She screamed.   
  
Laughter  
  
Darien and Serena both looked up, taking wary battle positions. Serena wished she had changed into Sailor Moon. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Darien. Why hadn't he changed?   
  
"Ah. I see both of you have alter egos. No wonder we couldn't find you." Zoisite floated around, reclining on air, looking at them from all angles.   
  
"Let us out of here." Darien demanded tightly.   
  
Zoisite laughed again. "You are a gift to my queen. Let you out?!" She turned over, looking at her nails. "Very funny, unmasked man!"   
  
Serena stood, rushing to clutch the bars of the cage. "Where are we?" She cried.  
  
Zoisite floated down, looking her in the eye. "Why, in the palace of the Earth, of course."   
  
"Palace of the Earth?" Serena and Darien both echoed.   
  
"Wait, how can there be a palace of the Earth? I thought that the palace was on the moon." Serena tried to think if Luna had said anything about it, but she couldn't remember. I should have been listening to her!   
  
"You don't know anything, moon girl." There was hate in Zoisite's eyes. "The Prince of Earth was a strong and honorable man. He was to rule from here. From this hall. The Great Hall." Zoisite motioned around, and the shadows fell away.   
  
The room was indeed a great room, with high chandeliers and long, tall pennants and flags. Swords and shields hung on the walls, and pictures of land and trees dotted the stone. There was a feeling of disuse in the air – and one of pent-up energy waiting to be released.   
  
Serena stared around with wide eyes. "Where is the Prince?" She asked.  
  
Zoisite looked sad, somehow. "He's dead." She stood on the ground. "He died in the fight for the moon kingdom, trapped in Queen Serenity's spell, he fought his own people, his own planet!" Her fist shook with fury. "He died, trying to save the daughter of our worst enemy."   
  
"You were there?" Darien breathed. "You've seen the moon princess?"   
  
"What do you know about the moon princess?" Serena demanded, turning to him. He ignored her.   
  
"The moon princess is dead too." Zoisite said, this time her words were full of bitter triumph. "She killed herself when our dear prince perished. Weakling." The word echoed through the hall.  
  
Serena felt tears in her eyes, both from the beauty of the story, and because she had found out what happened to the moon princess. How am I going to tell Luna?   
  
"Our prince?" Darien parroted, evidently listening more than Serena was.  
  
"Yes, our prince." She said sharply, anger radiating from her. "I was one of his guard." She confided with a dazed sadness. "I couldn't save him." Silence, then she shook herself. "This place brings sadness to my heart."   
  
"How heartbreaking!" Serena burst out, feeling for the lost Zoisite. "You must have loved him very much."  
  
"What do you know about love?" She demanded, rounding on the girl. "You have no idea what loyalty means, what it means to serve your ruler with all your heart, to watch him die before you!"   
  
"No, I don't." Serena assured her quietly. "I don't have any memories of that – of loyalty, or power, or love for your ruler. In my heart, though, I am the sworn protector of the moon princess, and it hurts me to learn she is dead."  
  
"You are my enemy!" Zoisite screamed, thrusting a dark bolt of energy at Serena. Darien jumped, pulling them out of the way. When her head stopped spinning Serena realized she was trapped beneath his arms. "You are both my enemies, as are anyone else who supports the Moon Kingdom!" She drew back her hand, preparing to strike.  
  
"You will not hurt her," Darien struggled, pushing himself up, trying to stand. Blood dripped from his mouth. Serena sobbed once, shaking. He's wonderful!   
  
"You can't stop me!" Zoisite said, voice hard and cold.   
  
"No!" Serena stood, backing away from both Darien and the enemy. "But I can!" She reached high, twisting in her hands the invisible fabric of the ether. She screamed the words – Moon Prism Power, and watched the transformation flow over her.   
  
Soothing and warm, it made her feel invincible. She spun from the transformation, dressed again in her sailor uniform. Sailor Moon.   
  
She turned, expecting to find Darien, but found instead Tuxedo Mask watching her impassively. The transformation seemed to have given him a sense of empowerment as well. He stood strong and tall, holding a blood-red rose and stretching his cane forward. Sailor Moon felt her heart thump strongly, reacting to his presence.   
  
"Let's go, Sailor Moon!" He cried, rushing forward, the cane spinning in his hands.   
  
"Right!" She nodded, following him, pulling off her tiara to prepare her own attack.   
  
"You fools! Did you listen at all to what I told you?" Zoisite blinked out of sight, and appeared on the other side of the cage bars. "We are in the palace of the Earth, where my power is stronger than yours will ever be!"   
  
Tuxedo Mask responded with a growl. He stopped the cane, realizing that it was useless as a weapon when they were trapped behind bars. The ground beneath them shook.  
  
"What the…" Sailor Moon cried, tilting as her balance shifted.   
  
Tuxedo mask caught her easily, hefting her into his arms. Zoisite watched them warily, then looked around the room.   
  
The ground rumbled again, a low painful sound. A light began to glow in the far corner of the room.   
  
Tuxedo Mask stumbled, falling to his knees. Sailor Moon jumped from his arms, grasping his arm, trying to help him stand. He clutched his head.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask? What's wrong?!" Sailor Moon felt the tears ready to fall, and tried to calm herself. She was alone. They were in enemy territory. The great hall of the palace of the Earth seemed to be falling in over their heads. Her wail echoed through the Hall.   
  
Zoisite laughed maniacally. "Idiot! It's the power, engulfing him. You'll follow soon enough!" She laughed, reaching for a bolt of lightning to send at them.   
  
"No!" The voice was thunderous, commanding. "Zoisite. Stop!"   
  
Both girls looked over. It was Tuxedo Mask, standing, hanging, it seemed. There was someone else, inside of him. Someone who had power and authority.   
  
Zoisite gasped and fell to her knees, bowing low on the ground. "My lord Prince!" She cried. She looked at Tuxedo Mask wonderingly. Tears ran unguarded down her cheeks.  
  
"Prince?" Sailor Moon looked from one to the other. "Tuxedo Mask, are you all right?" She questioned, pulling a bit on his arm.  
  
He turned to look at her, and she inhaled sharply. His eyes, once a deep, sparkling blue, had turned gold with the power he was radiating. She knew he didn't see her. It wasn't Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"Give him back!" She cried, scared of the being that was taking Tuxedo Mask's body. "You have no right!"   
  
Warmth lit deep in the man's eyes. The gold flecked with small blue sparks. He reached forward, touching her cheek with a gentle finger. A whirring sound started at his feet, and a gold light swallowed him whole, then filled the cavern. It blasted the cage to bits, and engulfed both Sailor Moon and Zoisite.   
  
Sailor Moon looked up once the light was gone. The person lurking in Tuxedo Mask's eyes smiled at her, then collapsed at her feet.   
  
"My Prince!" Zoisite cried, rushing forward to catch him and lower him gently.   
  
Sailor Moon looked at him, noticing for the first time that he was dressed differently. It was the same Darien, the same Tuxedo mask – the same dark hair and masculine, strong face, but he was dressed differently. He wore armor, and a sword was belted to his waist.   
  
"What?!" Sailor Moon fell to her knees beside him. "Where is Tuxedo Mask? What has he done with him?"   
  
"Can't you see, you fool!" Zoisite hissed, straightening her prince and slapping him lightly to encourage him to awaken. "He is Tuxedo Mask!" She slapped him again, lightly, and Sailor Moon was amazed to see that she was biting her lip. "How could I have missed it?" The woman said under her breath.  
  
With a moan, the prince came around. "Prince Endymion!" Zoisite said sharply. "Are you all right?"   
  
The man opened his eyes. They were blue lakes with gold sparks jumping in them. Magic. The power of the Earth, Sailor Moon realized. He focused on Sailor Moon, and reason returned to his eyes.  
  
"Serena. Sailor Moon." His eyes lightened, the gold spreading. "Serenity." The voice was deeper, loving. Hopeful.  
  
Sailor Moon leaned back on her heels, fear cascading through her. She moved out of the reach of his hand.  
  
"What's wrong with him," she asked, lifting scared eyes to Zoisite. "What have you done to Tuxedo Mask?"   
  
"He wasn't just Tuxedo Mask, moon girl." Zoisite said tiredly, helping her prince to sit by himself. "He is my prince. Alive. Again."   
  
"Oh." Sailor Moon said, and sat down hard on the floor of the great hall.   
  
"Where are they?" Lita cried out, jumping to her feet. The scouts had left the zoo, after Amy had taken thorough readings, of course, and had returned to the temple. After transforming into their school-selves, the four remaining protectors of the planet sat down to work out a plan to find their leader.   
  
"I don't know, Lita!" Amy said testily. She was running calculations, still.   
  
"It's been over an hour!" Raye groaned. "We have to do something."   
  
"We can't do anything until we know where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask went!" Amy reminded them, touching buttons continuously. Numbers flew by at a furious place and Amy took them all in, making some sense of all the information.  
  
"What's going on?" A suspicious female voice interrupted the discussion. Luna bounded into the room. "Where's Serena?"   
  
The girls looked at one another. "Um…"   
  
Luna's eyes got wide. "What happened? Was there trouble?" She leapt onto the table.   
  
"Well, you might say that," Lita said, twiddling her fingers. Raye looked innocent. Amy was still staring at the screen of her computer.   
  
"I have it!" She shouted, and the girls jumped to their feet, clustering around her.  
  
"Have what?" Luna asked, lithely climbing to Amy's shoulder so that she could see as well.  
  
"That's where they are." Amy said, pointing at a glowing square. "Right there."   
  
"Where is there?" Raye asked.  
  
"That looks like the Palace in the sea!" Luna cried.   
  
"What?" The girls looked at her in horror. "Beneath the sea?"   
  
"What's going on here? Who's there?" Luna looked around, then her mouth dropped open. "How did Serena get to the Palace of the Earth?" She asked sternly.  
  
"Palace of the Earth?" The girls echoed.   
  
Amy was the first to come to her senses. She quickly filled the cat in on all the details. "The only question left is: how are we going to get Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask back?"  
  
"You're going to have to go to the Palace of the Earth, the palace in the sea, and free them!" Luna cried.   
  
"How do we get there?" Raye asked.   
  
"What is it?" Lita asked. "I've never heard of the palace of the Earth." She looked intrigued.   
  
"It's hard for me to remember," Luna confessed. "My memories are hazy, but I have read the entry in the computer at Central Command. Out of curiosity, mind you.  
  
"The palace of the Earth was apparently where the Prince of Earth lived. It is deep under the sea, a haven for the line of kings that control the flow of the Earth's power. They are the holders of the golden crystal – they were mighty warriors." Luna licked a paw. "There was some evidence that the moon princess was a frequent visitor to the Palace of the Earth, that she had a relationship with the royal family, but I don't know anything about that."   
  
"That would be understandable. Royalty spends time with Royalty, after all." Amy said thoughtfully.  
  
"Is there a Sailor Earth?" Amy asked.   
  
Luna looked thoughtful. "I don't know. There is something…" she looked gone – deep inside of herself. "The answer eludes me."   
  
"Guys, we still have to rescue Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!" Raye screamed. The girls jerked, remembering the urgency of the situation.  
  
"Luna, do you have any idea how we can get to the Palace of the Earth?" Amy asked.   
  
"I seem to remember that there were access points on the surface of the planet, access points that only the royal family and the protectors and defenders of the planet could use."   
  
"Do you think we could use them?" Lita asked. "Gates, right?"   
  
"Yes, basically. I'd say that you could access them. I'm not sure. It's worth a try, though." Luna said.  
  
"Right." The girls nodded. "So how do we find the closest one?"   
  
"They would have an energy pattern, right, Luna?" Amy asked, excited. She pushed a few buttons on her computer, starting an energy search.  
  
The excitement was contagious. Luna sat up. "I'm sure. And it wouldn't be an easily found pattern. Instruct the Mercury Computer to search for odd energy signals." She instructed. Amy obeyed.   
  
"Here." She said after a few minutes of searching. The screen projected a globe, dotted with glowing gold spots. "This must be them. It looks like each dot is a separate portal." She grimaced. "There aren't that many of them. Twenty or so, in total."   
  
The girls groaned. "Where's the closest one?" Raye asked.   
  
"Hold on, I'm trying to figure it out." Amy said, still pressing buttons. "Ah." She looked closely at the screen, then smiled in triumph. "Here it is."   
  
The girls leaned in closer, Luna as well. "Where is that?" Lita finally asked.   
  
"Oh." Amy blushed. "It's Juban park, strangely enough." She said.   
  
Luna nodded knowingly. "Seems logical. For some reason, I remember that all of the access points are located near large, grassy areas."   
  
The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Luna was, after all, the only expert they had.  
  
"Okay, now we just have to find Sailor Moon." Raye said, and groaned. "I wonder if she knows she's stuck under the sea?" She smiled at the notion.   
  
"Come on, Raye," Lita said. The priestess followed her friend, laughter still bubbling inside of her  
  



	3. Chap 3-4

Author's Note:   
I own nothing of Sailor Moon, or anyone else that I've included in this piece.  
This is chapter three of thirteen. I've added scene breaks to the formatting, for easier readability. I hope you all enjoy: Please read and review.   


Memories On Earth  
Chapter 3  
by ACJ Leveille  


  


Zoisite looked down at her prince. He was alive. He had died. How had he gotten back to the palace? How had she gotten back to the palace? They had been battling on the moon, last she remembered.   
  
She thought hard. Faint, hazy memories of Beryl, dark energy, and an allegiance ceremony. She had been there, as had the rest of Prince Darien's guard. What had happened?  
  
The memory flashed, and Zoisite moaned in horror. "I swore allegiance to Beryl!" She whispered, aghast.   
  
Prince Endymion looked at her, his face dark and commanding. This Tuxedo Mask had hidden his true-soul well, deep inside of a body so familiar that Zoisite was amazed she didn't see it before.   
  
You weren't looking, she told herself. You were under Queen Beryl's spell.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked her.  
  
She looked at him, but found that she couldn't meet his eyes. Shame washed through her, and she bowed, wanting to grovel and beg but knowing that the impulse wasn't fitting for a Royal Guard. "I swore allegiance to Beryl, my Prince." She said quietly.  
  
His golden-blue eyes were watching her when she was finally able to make herself look up and into them. There was compassion and understanding, a forgiveness that belittled her. "I am sorry." She said.  
  
"You didn't realize, Zoisite." He assured her. His gentleness nearly undid her - she almost cried.   
  
Zoisite seemed to realize that they had an audience, and she looked at the girl she had captured with her prince. Sailor Moon. The name brought hatred to her heart, but it was an emotion from before. She was seeing the girl with new eyes, eyes untainted by Beryl's control.   
  
She was pretty, really. Even in her alter ego, she was attractive. Young, she admitted. "You were re-incarnated." She said matter-of-factly. Both the prince and the girl nodded, thought the girl seemed a bit uncertain.   
  
Sailor Moon. There hadn't been a Sailor Moon before. Zoisite frowned. She didn't look like any of the moon princesses' warriors. She looked like... Great Fire! She looked like the Princess!  
  
Zoisite looked incredulously at her Prince, knowing that he would divine her thoughts. He nodded. Compassion flooded her body. It was obvious that the girl didn't know her identity. As her Prince's true-soul had been hidden, so was Princess Serenity's. What must her Prince be going through? She wondered. His love, his heart-mate. Locked inside an oblivious girl.   
  
"It's not so bad as that, Zoisite," Endymion said. The girl, Serena, had moved away from them. She was examining the corners of the room, leaving them space to speak quietly. "She will remember me. She is still Serenity, deep inside."   
  
Zoisite looked at him inquiringly. "You love her?"   
  
"How could I not?" He watched the girl finger the decorative molding on the walls. "She is true and brave. Heroic, really."  
  
She remembered the times she had chased him, horror building as memories of her time and actions while under Beryl's rule started to show themselves to her. "You rescued her. Such a klutz, that girl, and you saved her."   
  
"Over and over again." Endymion affirmed. "She'll grow graceful as she remembers her true-soul."   
  
"You are sure she will find herself again?" Zoisite asked. She was slowly becoming aware of a tugging, a pulling.   
  
He was answering. "... sure. As I am here, soon enough the power of the Silver Crystal in her heart will bring Serenity to life again."   
  
Zoisite listened with half her heart. The love was still there, and she was overjoyed for her prince. He deserved Serenity's love. The scene of his death blinked in her head. Dying for love - to save her. It was a noble death, even if it had ended the world. One made stupid choices for love, she acknowledged.   
  
"Zoisite!" The call was loud, in her head, her heart and her body. Pain streaked through her. I have disobeyed! Her mind told her the pain was Queen Beryl's method of controlling her.   
  
"I must leave." She told her Prince through gritted teeth.  
  
He looked at her, compassion and knowledge in his eyes. "Queen Beryl is your ruler now, Zoisite." He said slowly.   
  
"Yes," she whispered, anxious to get back and avoid punishment. "But not forever."   
  
"No," he said. "I will free you. And the others." He assured, his face solid, determined steel. He would, she knew. Her heart rejoiced.  
  
"ZOISITE!" The call shook her bones, and she forced herself to invoke the power to transport her to her Queen's side.   
  
SAILOR MOON ********************************* SAILOR MOON  
  
Serena watched out of the corners of her eyes, idly investigating the room they were in. What are they talking about? She wondered. Jealousy burned. He's Tuxedo Mask. MY Tuxedo Mask! The voice of reason told her that he was Zoisite's Prince - the Prince of Earth, as well. Let's not forget his life as Darien Chiba, either! Serena reminded herself. He was a Prince! He was a jerk. This whole situation is so confusing.  
  
"Serena, lets find a way out of here." He said from behind her. She turned. He was alone. He had transformed, like she had, and was wearing Darien Chiba's usual clothing. If she hadn't seen the stranger in his eyes, the knowledge and experience that Darien Chiba, high school student of Tokyo, could never have, he might have fooled her. Maybe.   
  
"Where's Zoisite?" She asked, wary.   
  
"Queen Beryl called her." He said. He didn't sound angry, or offended. He sounded...accepting. I would be furious if one of the Sailors did that, she thought, but then considered the circumstances, and nodded slowly, understanding.   
  
"She had no choice, did she?" She asked.   
  
"No, she didn't." He looked at her, that familiar face, those clothes. Seeing him brought insults to her mind. I've been trained, haven't I? She thought, laughing. He looked at her, puzzled.   
  
"We have to get out of here," she said. "The scouts are probably worried sick about me."   
  
He nodded in agreement. He looked serious. "This way," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her. He was gentle though, gentle enough that Serena began to wonder.   
  
They walked until she could barely see him as the shadows grew thick. In the silence came a click.   
  
Serena's pulse pounded, adrenaline rushing through her body. Then she realized. He had snapped his fingers. At the same time as she realized it, a golden glow filled the hall. From bottom to top, it swept over, and then disappeared.   
  
She saw she stood in a real great hall, as it must have been back when the King of the Earth ruled there. Sparkling clean, shining and beautiful. Serena looked at the Prince. "You aren't going to let him go, are you?" She asked.  
  
Endymion smiled at her, a gentle, alien smile on Darien Chiba's familiar face. It was sad, but she didn't know why. He was a jerk! Serena said to herself, trying to decipher why she wanted the annoying Chiba back.   
  
The Prince reached out and touched her face. She jerked back, almost stumbling in her haste. He stepped forward, his smile fading. He let his hand fall to his side. "You don't understand."   
  
"What don't I understand!" Serena yelled, suddenly glad to have an outlet for her rioting emotions. "I'm stuck in some palace that I can't get out of with a dead Prince who took over my friend's body..." Serena paused for a second, taking a deep breath. She was struck, but she pushed on, refusing to analyze what she had said. "My friends are somewhere out there, and they don't know if I'm dead or alive! And you say I don't understand! What's to understand?"   
  
The Prince sat patiently as she ranted, and soon enough Serena felt self-conscious enough to calm herself.   
  
"I mean, you don't understand Darien." He corrected.   
  
"Of course not! I didn't even know the guy!" Serena said, blushing. I'm talking like he's dead. Serena realized. "Look, please," she tried to reason. "You can't just take someone's body!   
  
There was a look in his eyes that she could have sworn was tender. It scared her, as much because she knew she had seen it before as because of the expression itself. "Serena. I am Darien."  
  
"No. You may have his face, but you are not Darien Chiba." She said with authority.  
  
"Why do you say that, Meatball Head?" His tone was teasing, but it served its purpose. He sounded exactly like Darien. She turned around, staring at him.   
  
"I was once Endymion, long ago." He explained. "My soul was re-incarnated in Darien Chiba's body. I have only regained my memories." He smiled at her, again, with that fear-invoking tenderness. "I will not be the same Darien Chiba - locked in a search for self, as I was. I didn't know, you see, who the moon princess was, or why I needed to find her, and the Imperium Silver Crystal."  
  
Serena found herself wanting to believe him. "And now you do."   
  
His smile widened. She's remembering!  
  
"Now I do."   
  
She thought for a moment. "You do realize that the moon princess is dead, don't you? You can't find her."   
  
"She's as dead as I was." He sighed; Serena still looked confused. "I had to find the person she became. I have to encourage her to remember her past - her life as a princess."  
  
"And the Imperium Silver Crystal?"   
  
"The Imperium Silver Crystal is in the heart of the moon princess. When she remembers who she is, and who I am, she will find the crystal on her own." Serena started to think that he smiled way too much. Darien never smiled that much!   
  
"You sure are conceited! Why would she remember you?" Serena asked.   
  
"Think on it some, Meatball Head." He said fondly. Serena fumed. "I'm a Prince, she's a Princess." He lifted his eyebrows.   
  
It didn't take her long. "Did you love her?" She asked, a trace of romantic wistfulness coloring her voice.  
  
He nodded, eyes solemn, fixed on her. "I will always love my Princess."   
  
For a time, neither could break eye contact. Finally, Serena turned away, embarrassment overcoming her. "Come on, we have to get out of here."  
  
The Prince allowed her change of subject. Endymion. She reminded herself, pushing open the large door in front of her.  
  
Behind the door was a large open space. A hallway led off on either side, but this was like a huge living room.   
  
Serena was thinking of the Princess, of her role as the leader of the scouts, to protect the Princess. When they found her, she would have to act like a bodyguard, staying with the Princess, she supposed. What kind of Princess would leave him free? Serena asked herself, for the first time wondering if she was going to want to meet the girl she was to guard.   
  
"This is the common room." Darien spoke, distracting her from her thoughts. She looked around. There were pillows and chairs, and what looked like an advanced computer.   
  
"Nice." Serena said.   
  
"You don't want the tour, do you?" He asked. He sounded almost disappointed? I guess he's proud of his palace.  
  
She laid a hand on his arm, tried to control the urge to yank it back when she saw what she had done. She looked up into his blue eyes, and saw the slight gold sparks floating lazily. "I need to find my friends, Prince. They must be terribly worried."   
  
"Call me Darien." He said. He stared down at her. "I understand," he said finally. "Let us find a way to Tokyo, then." He started off, going to the left.   
  
"Thank you." Serena said quietly. She looked at the many different hallways that stretched around them. "Do you know where we're going?"   
  
"Hey, this used to be my palace," he said. "I know this place like the back of my hand!" He took her wrist, and lead the way.   
  
SAILOR MOON ********************************* SAILOR MOON  
  
"Okay, where is this access point?" Raye demanded. She looked around herself. The park was empty. There was no sign of a mystical gate that would take them to an undersea palace.  
  
"Right in front of you, Raye." Amy said, pointing. She looked at the computer. "The energy pattern originates right there."   
  
Luna crept forward. "These access points are old, maybe this one isn't working anymore."   
  
"Where's the next closest, Amy?" Lita asked.   
  
"On the far side of China."   
  
The girls groaned.   
  
"Wait." Amy said. "Before we give up on this gate, maybe we should see if we can find a way to open it. I wouldn't be safe to leave a gate open all the time, where anyone could walk right into it." She reasoned. "It probably has to be activated some way."   
  
Luna nodded. "Especially if the gate led right into the Palace. Which it does."   
  
"So, how do you open the gate?" Raye asked.   
  
Luna ducked her head. "Well, I'm not sure exactly." The girls looked at her angrily. "Well, I'm not from the Earth, am I?!"   
  
Sweatdrops bloomed on their heads.   
  
"Okay," Raye said, getting everyone's attention. "Any ideas on what might open the gate?"   
  
Amy looked around. Everyone else was looking at her. The price of being the smart one, she thought. "Maybe it's tuned to a specific energy signal? Or maybe there are words to say. It could be that you have to have a special amulet or a unique genetic code." She chewed her lower lip, "It could be anything."   
  
"Great." Raye said. She turned around and stalked off to stand beside a tree, obviously gathering her emotions.   
  
"Sailor Moon may be in trouble! We have to get down there soon!" Lita said, trying to keep calm herself.  
  
"Keep working on it," Luna directed.   
  
Amy looked at Luna. "I will."   
  
Minutes later, she was still typing away on the computer. Luna was standing at attention at her feet. Raye had given up on them. She had Lita were sitting silently against the trunk of a tree.   
  
"She'll be fine." Raye said, looking at Lita.  
  
"I'm sure." The brunette agreed.   
  
"She is Sailor Moon, after all." The priestess said.  
  
Lita nodded. "And she's got Tuxedo Mask with her."   
  
Just as they both were about to cry, thinking of lost, klutzy Sailor Moon lost in a Palace deep below the sea, fighting who knew what, Amy called them.  
  
"Here," She said. "I think I've isolated the Access Point controls." She walked to a tree, and set her hand upon it, balancing the Mercury Computer on her arm and typing at the same time. With a whirring, the tree's bark faded. It was indeed a control panel.  
  
"Now, we have to set the co-ordinates, and then activate it." She said.  
  
The girls waited as she played with the controls. Luna hung over her shoulder, deeply interested in the procedure. Finally, Amy stepped back and took a deep breath.   
  
"All we should have to do is step there." She said, pointing. "It should recognize us as accepted users."   
  
"So, who goes first?" Lita asked, looking around.   
  
"I'm staying here," Luna volunteered. "Keep in touch on the communicator." Luna said, flipping to produce hers.   
  
The girls nodded. "We don't know what we're getting into down there, so we should probably transform." Amy said. She followed the words by reaching into the ether and calling "Mercury Power!"   
  
Everyone followed, and soon Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter stood by the Access point, waiting.  
  
"Good luck, Sailor Scouts!" Luna called.   
  
"We'll be careful, Luna!" Sailor Mercury called back to the cat. She nodded at Jupiter, who walked forward. As she reached the proscribed spot, a gold shimmer rose from the ground, forming a crude doorway. She gave Mercury a thumbs up, and stepped through the door, disappearing.   
  
Mercury motioned Mars to go next, and she obeyed. Sailor Mercury stood alone, and took a deep breath, then followed the other scouts into the golden shimmering door.  
  


Memories On Earth  
CHAPTER FOUR  


  


"So, where are we going?" Serena asked, trying to sound patient. It wasn't easy, as Endymion had been dragging her through endless rooms and corridors for what seemed like hours.   
  
"We're going to find the Access Room." He said, turning right into yet another hallway.  
  
"Where is that?" He didn't answer, kept walking, pulling her wrist to keep her with him.   
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" She asked.  
  
Darien halted in the middle of the hallway, going red from the neck up. "It's around here somewhere." He said stubbornly.  
  
"I thought you knew this place like the back of your hand!" Serena said, trying to pull her wrist from his grasp. He let her go, and she leaned against the wall, rubbing her skin.  
  
He frowned. "Did I hurt you?" He reached to take her hand back.  
  
"No!" She assured him hastily. She dropped her arms, closing her eyes. "We must have walked miles and miles!"   
  
"Tired, Meatball Head?" He taunted.  
  
"Oh shut up!" She said, too tired to drag up any more rancor than that.   
  
She could feel him beside her... moving closer. He touched her shoulder. "The Access Room is near here, I can feel it." Serena opened his eyes, saw him looking around. "There's an Access point in Juban - you'll be home in minutes."   
  
"Once we find this Access room." She pointed out.  
  
He looked at her sharply. "Right."   
  
They sat in silence. Serena was tired and worried about the other scouts. Endymion had a forbidding look on his face, it was a look that she was quite familiar with, one Darien wore frequently.  
  
"Come on, Chiba. The faster we find this room, the faster were get out of here." Serena looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Now that you know about your Princess, don't you want to get out there and find her?"   
  
Darien broke into another very uncharacteristic smile. "That's playing dirty." He said.   
  
"I don't care, I want out of here!" Serena growled, marching forward, this time dragging the reluctant Prince.  
  
"Wait, let me try this door!" He said as she stalked right past a small, almost hidden corner.   
  
"That? I think that's a closet." She said.   
  
He smiled, and opened the door, pushing her forward, into the blackness of the room. As soon as he closed the door behind them, recessed lighting flickered to life, showing a computer console that looked very advanced. There were five empty doorframes standing in the room.   
  
"The Access Room." Endymion said quietly. "I want to show you something." He said.   
  
Serena was torn. He looked so eager, she wanted to please him. Why? She asked herself. Why should I want to see him smile? I think I'm going crazy! She barely managed to keep from squeaking in alarm.  
  
"I really should get to the scouts. They have no idea where I... where we... went."   
  
"Please!" His eyes were pure blue. They seemed to reach into something inside her soul that she didn't know existed.   
  
"Oh, all right!" She relented.  
  
"Close your eyes." She did, then heard a clanking sound and a sharp ping. "Okay, you can open them."   
  
The lights had gone off, she saw when she opened her eyes again. There weren't any lights, yet there was light! "What?" She asked. The light was wavy, glittery. Almost like in an aquarium. In an... she looked up.   
  
"We're under the sea!"   
  
Enydimion smiled at her, blue eyes lit with gold. "Yes. It was your..." he trailed off. "I thought you'd like it."  
  
Serena looked at him, confused for a moment. Truthfully, she did enjoy the sight, although it was a bit unnerving to see fish swimming above you.   
  
"You're ready to go now?" He asked. He seemed reluctant.   
  
Darien wanting me to stay? Will wonders never cease! She stifled a laugh, and made herself remember that it wasn't really Darien Chiba that she was talking with. It was Endymion, who was apparently above the backbiting that she and Darien had engaged in.   
  
A high-pitched whine screeched through the room, almost inaudible. It was the kind of sound that raised the hairs on the back of your neck.   
  
"Get down!" Darien shouted, lunging for her.   
  
"What is it?" She cried, trying to breathe underneath his arms. His green coat was soft and smelled of roses. That's right, she remembered. He's Tuxedo Mask! No wonder his arms feel so familiar!   
  
"Someone is coming through an Access Point!" He said, watching carefully.  
  
Serena couldn't see anything. She pushed at him. "Let me see."   
  
"Meatball Head!" He pushed her head down, unwittingly smacking her chin on the floor. I'll forgive him that because he didn't mean to do it! She told herself, rubbing her chin and trying to keep from crying.   
  
She saw through a small gap a gold shine, at first dim, but brightening quickly. Oh my gosh! She thought. There's a monster coming and we're trapped in here!  
  
SAILOR MOON ********************************* SAILOR MOON  
  
"Where have you been, Zoisite?" Queen Beryl demanded regally. She sat on the throne of the negaverse, proud and haughty. "Where is my energy?"  
  
You make me sick! Zoisite thought, very sure to keep it to herself. She was seeing everything with fresh eyes, and was disgusted. "I almost caught the sailor brat, my queen." She said on bended knee.  
  
"Almost?" Queen Beryl stood, growing taller in her rage. "Almost isn't good enough, Zoisite!"   
  
"My Queen, I tried. I set a flawless trap, and I had them!" Zoisite tried to keep herself from babbling, tried to keep her mouth shut. Queen Beryl's power was strong.   
  
"You have failed me for the last time, Zoisite!" Beryl cried, flinging her hand around. The announcement echoed in the chill air of Beryl's home base.   
  
Malakite blinked into being next to Zoisite, and she almost gasped at the look in his eyes. Warm, loving Malachite looked as cold as an icicle. What have we done? She wondered.   
  
"Where were you, Zoisite?" The Queen asked, her voice sweet and syrupy. Her eyes were daggers, boring into the guard's reborn heart.   
  
The words were dragged from her. "I was in the Palace of the Earth." She confessed. Frantically, she focused on burying any thought of the Prince, pushing it downdeep, where even Beryl couldn't reach.  
  
Queen Beryl's eyes narrowed, and Malakite whipped his head around. Somewhere, Zoisite realized, deep inside, he remembered.   
  
"Why?" Beryl demanded.  
  
"I trapped the sailor girl and tuxedo mask, and took them there?"   
  
"Why did you do that?" Malakite demanded. He looked off-stride.  
  
"My power comes from there, and so I took them where I was most powerful." She shrugged, it was logical. It was what had happened that was less believable.   
  
Queen Beryl seated herself, leaning forward on her throne. Her long fingernails twisted and curled with a life of their own. Her eyes were demonic. Zoisite felt a wave of revulsion so strong that, had she not been there already, she would have fallen to her knees.   
  
"What happened, Zoisite? How did they get away from you?" She was purring. Not a good sign. Zoisite knew her life was forfeit. Good, she thought. I can take my secrets to my grave! She thought of Nephlyte and Jadeite, lying as wrinkled corpses. They were alive, trapped mind-dead in their bodies. He will save them. She said, supremely confident.  
  
"They overpowered me, my queen. A bright light, I was blinded." She blanked her mind carefully, blocking everything except the story she was creating. "I was just starting to see again, when you called me back." That's the truth!   
  
Beryl scrutinized her, but in the end, seemed to believe her. Zoisite didn't dare let up her tight control on her mind. Even when Beryl smiled in her cruel way and waved her arm, unleashing a blast of darkness that hurtled toward her, Zoisite held tight. Her last thought, even as she felt her legs dissolving into the ravenous darkness, echoed only to herself. How could I ever have bowed to her... swearing allegiance to death! And as the energy swallowed her last molecule, Zoisite felt herself transform, gold light crackling around the ruby-colored crystal that was her soul-stone. Then she knew nothing.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	4. Chap 5-7

Author's Note: Below are chapters 5,6 and 7 of Memories On Earth. I hope you enjoy, please review -- or email me at [arysta@bigfoot.com][1] with your comments. I love to hear from my readers! ACJ Leveille

**Memories On Earth  
CHAPTER FIVE**

  
Serena held herself still, and felt herself starting to hyperventilate. Oh, no. We're going to die! She thought, clutching Darien Chiba's rose-scented clothing.   
  
Tears started flowing down her cheeks, and she lost her grip on Endymion, falling to the ground and resting there. She tried, as the golden glow increased, to think of something fitting in her last few seconds of life - but nothing came to mind.   
  
Footsteps. Serena squinched her eyes shut, fear making her heart pound. She was gasping for breath. The feet were there, right beside them. Darien held himself still, she could feel the muscles in his body tightening, readying themselves to attack.   
  
She braved a look at the attacker, Darien's bravery encouraging her. I can survive this. She thought of the scouts, who were stuck in Juban Park, waiting for her, not knowing what had happened. For them, I can fight. She reached to her forehead, feeling for her tiara, and realized that she wasn't transformed.  
  
Darien growled lowly, more a vibration than a sound. Serena knew he was getting ready to spring.  
  
Then she saw the shoes. High heels, boots. Familiar ones. "Wait!" She screamed, pushing her way out of Darien's arms.   
  
A whispered invocation sent a ball of fire whirling toward her. Serena ducked and cringed, hiding beneath Darien in desperation. The fireball kept going, flying and crashing into the wall, creating a deep, smoking dent. Serena wailed.   
  
"Mars, you almost killed me!" She screeched, popping up again.   
  
"Sailor Moon?" Mercury asked. The light was dim, and the fireball had blinded everyone. Darien stood, rubbing his chest where Serena's shoulder had thrust into him - twice - and flicked on the overhead lights.   
  
"Serena!" Mars exclaimed, then she noticed the other person in the room. "Darien Chiba?" The scouts looked at each other.  
  
"Umm," Jupiter stuttered, panicking. "Don't worry, the Scouts will save you!" She cried in a superhero tone.  
  
Mars caught on quickly, asking in a similar manner, "Where's Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?"   
  
"Don't bother guys," Serena interrupted. "He knows."  
  
Silence, then, "What do you mean, he knows?" Mercury asked carefully.   
  
Serena sighed, "What do you think?" She glared at Darien.   
  
The girls gasped loudly. "You told him!" Mars demanded, taking two angry steps toward Serena.   
  
"No!" Serena waved her hands frantically, stepping back. "You don't understand." She looked at Darien, hoping he would step in and explain. He smiled at her, but made no effort to help her.  
  
Mars leaned against a wall, looking incredibly haughty - and dangerous. "Why don't you tell us about it."  
  
Jupiter was looking at Serena with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
Anger welled up inside Serena. "Don't you trust me at all!?" She yelled at the scouts, fuming. "You think I'd tell him anything like that!?"   
  
"You didn't?" Mercury asked, obviously confused. "Then how did Darien find out about you?"   
  
"He's Tuxedo Mask." She blurted out.   
  
Darien rolled his eyes.   
  
The girls all looked at him. "Is this true?" Jupiter demanded.   
  
"Yes," he said simply.  
  
"How did this happen?" Mars wondered. Jupiter looked at Darien with starry eyes, shocked that the ultra-cool Darien Chiba was their masked friend, Tuxedo Mask. "Cool!" She muttered.  
  
Serena snorted. "I'm glad you're impressed." She waited for her friends to calm down.  
  
Mars looked at her with laughter dancing in her eyes, "Oh... Serena, how did you feel, finding out that Darien, your enemy, is actually the same guy as Tuxedo Mask, who you have a major ...." Serena slapped her hand over Mars mouth with a shriek, earning looks from everyone.  
  
"You both look all right. From your demeanor I'm assuming that there is not an army lurking outside, right?" Mercury asked.   
  
Darien and Serena nodded.  
  
"Okay, then. We can talk about what happened later. Let me call Luna and tell her everything is okay." Mercury pulled her communicator from the air. "Luna," she called, pushing the correct button. "We're safe. We found Serena."   
  
"Do you need my help?" Luna asked, the voice echoing in the room.  
  
"You're welcome to come. We're alone here, I think." She looked at Darien, who nodded affirmatively.   
  
"Right." Luna said. "I'll be right down."   
  
"Luna." Darien breathed, the intonation full of meaning. He remembers her.   
  
"Darien," Serena jumped in. "Maybe you should change into Tuxedo Mask."   
  
"Why Serena?" Jupiter asked. "Let's all relax some." She reached into the ether and twisted her planet pen. She turned into Lita. Amy and Raye appeared as well. Serena growled, throwing her hands in the air.   
  
Darien smiled. "Ashamed of me, Meatball Head?"   
  
Serena's fingers curled into claws. "Just change. Quick!" She bit out as the golden shimmer started again. Luna was on her way.  
  
"I can't." Darien explained.   
  
"What!?" She shrieked, pulling at her hair.   
  
"I can't change by myself." He explained. "The Tuxedo Mask transformation is directly connected to your own transformation, Sailor Moon."   
  
"What does that mean!" She screeched, keeping a fretful eye on the intense gold.  
  
"It means that I only transform when you do."   
  
Serena stared at him. Transforms when I do?  
  
"Do what?" A female voice asked.   
  
The girls and Darien all looked down as Luna's form became clear.   
  
"I was just..." Serena's hand clamped over Darien's mouth. She smiled brilliantly, trying not to notice the softness of his lips beneath her palm, or the warmth of his breath.   
  
"Just what?" Luna finally looked at them. "Darien Chiba!" The cat blushed, then seemed to relax. "I guess the secret's out now." She glared at the girls. "You girls should have told me that a civilian had been dragged into this mess!"   
  
"I'm not a civilian, Luna." Darien said, dragging Serena's hand from his mouth. She flew to stand with the girls, holding her hand, glaring at him.   
  
"Oh no?" Luna asked.   
  
"No, I'm..." Darien looked at Serena, pausing. Utter silence. "Tuxedo Mask." He finished.   
  
Serena exhaled loudly, eyes sliding closed.   
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" Lita had snuck up when she wasn't looking.   
  
"Nothing!" Serena stammered. Only with Luna knowing he's some re-incarnated Prince. She remembered what Zoisite said about the moon princess, and knew that she was going to have to tell Luna. The thought of it made her stomach churn. What would the purpose of the scouts be if there wasn't a moon princess to look out for. Unless.... Does Luna know that the moon princess is dead and was re-incarnated?   
  
Luna was busy looking Tuxedo Mask over. The cat sat smartly and bristled her whiskers. "So, are you our friend or aren't you?" She demanded.  
  
Darien seemed to have to think about the answer, and Serena couldn't mask a groan. Great way to make Luna suspicious, Darien!  
  
"I am a friend of the princess." Darien said. Luna sat up.   
  
"What do you know of the princess?"   
  
"I know that you are looking for her, same as I." He said carefully.  
  
"Wow, look at this place!" Raye said. "Lita, look above us." The priestess pointed at the sea-view.  
  
"Wow!" Lita stared upward. "It's one thing to know it's an undersea palace, it's another to see it!"  
  
"Which reminds me," Serena started. "How did you guys get here?"   
  
Amy looked up. "We traced your energy signals. Luna remembered this palace, somehow, and remembered that there were Access Points to get in. We found one, and here we are."   
  
Serena looked at her friend, well aware of the blue-haired girl's sheer brilliance. "For some reason, I think it was a bit harder than that."   
  
"Yeah. It was. We were worried about you!" Lita said.   
  
Serena looked at Darien and bit her lip. He seemed unconcerned with the question. Does he want them to know all about him? She wondered.  
  
She launched into an abbreviated explanation, listing Zoisite, how she and Darien realized who they were, and their escape. She skimmed over how they broke out of the cage, and didn't really mention Prince Endymion's takeover of Darien Chiba's body.   
  
"You two were coming here to reach the surface?" Luna questioned. "How did you know what these portals did?"   
  
"Zoisite told us!" Serena blurted out as Darien opened his mouth.   
  
"Zoisite? How did she know?" Luna asked.  
  
"She said that she used to live here." Serena explained.   
  
Luna looked confused. "I can't remember," she finally admitted. "Oh, if only the princess were here, I'm sure she'd be able to take care of this!"   
  
Serena growled. She'd heard enough about the princess for one night! Not only did the princess get a cute prince who waited eons to be with her, and Tuxedo Mask's protection, but she also got Luna's loyalty and trust. What's wrong with me? She wondered. I'm the leader of the Sailor Scouts. Can't*I* do anything here?  
  
"Well, I think that we should get out of here." Lita said, looking around. "If Zoisite knows where this Palace is, it may not be safe!"  
  
"Right." Luna said.   
  
Darien looked around, and seemed upset. Serena wasn't surprised. It was his palace after all. She was sure that he wanted to stay.   
  
"Darien, we can discuss this later. Lets make sure everyone gets home safely, all right?" She spoke out of the corner of her mouth, smiling and jabbing him when Lita looked over to see what she was doing.   
  
"Serena, I think it's wonderful you care for your friends, but if I want to stay here, I will." His voice was steel. Darien! Her heart thrilled as she recognized him.   
  
"Fine, jerk. I was just trying to help!" She barked, folding her arms and stomping away from him.   
  
"I can handle my own life, Meatball Head!" He declared.  
  
The girls had been watching, Serena saw, and she flushed with angry humiliation.   
  
Amy looked away. "I'll just check the coordinates," she said, moving to the computer in the corner.   
  
Luna looked at Serena and Darien. "Is something going on here?" She asked.  
  
"No." They said simultaneously, and turned away from each other.   
  
Lita and Raye looked at each other, and shrugged.  
  
Amy finished her task, and came over. Okay. I programmed it so the second portal on the left will take us back to the park.   
  
"All right, through the Access Point, girls!" Luna said, shooing them through. Lita went, then Raye, then Amy. "Come on, Serena, Darien. Hurry!"   
  
Serena looked at Darien, who urged her on. She went through, blinking, and the next thing she knew, she was in the park. "Wow, I forgot it was night time!" She said. "I have school in the morning, too!" She groaned. I'm not going to get any sleep at all!   
  
Luna leapt out onto the grass. Serena went to the girls. "Thanks for coming to get me guys. I really appreciate it." She was watching for Darien. Is he going to stay down there?   
  
Darien stepped through the access point, looking around, checking to make sure everyone was there and all right. "Any monsters around?"   
  
"None that we've seen." Lita assured him.   
  
The girls all said goodnight, yawning. "Emergency meeting tomorrow," Luna told them all. "We have to discuss this - after everyone has had some rest."  
  
Darien was the last to leave. Serena and Luna were walking toward home, when he caught up to them. "Serena," he grabbed her arm. He was amazingly gentle. "I have to talk with you."   
  
She looked at Luna, who she knew still didn't trust Darien. She lifted him hand slowly. "Why don't you come to our scout meeting tomorrow, Darien?" She invited. "I mean, you are Tuxedo Mask, after all."   
  
Darien looked impatient. "I must speak with you, Serena." He said, his voice commanding. There were gold bubbles surfacing in his eyes. The prince was reasserting his hold on Darien.   
  
"I can't tonight." She said. "I have to get up in the morning. I have classes."   
  
The thought seemed to bring him back to reality. "So do I," he murmured. He had forgotten, she realized.   
  
"We're back in the real world, Darien Chiba!" She said pointedly, walking away. Just before she turned the corner, she twisted around. "The meeting is at Raye's temple, after school!"   
  
I wonder if he's going to show? She asked herself as she pelted down the block, trying to get home in time to get some sleep.  
  
SAILOR MOON ********************************* SAILOR MOON  
  
"How did you know it was the Palace of the Earth, Luna?" Serena asked. She was in bed, trying to sleep. It was too late to even attempt to study for the math test she knew she was going to have the next day, but she had saved the world, hadn't she? Okay, maybe not the world - but she had saved a Prince! That has to count for something!   
  
"I recognized it, somehow." Luna said. She seemed unsure. It was one of the few times Serena had ever seen her doubtful.   
  
"Do you remember the moon princess, Luna?" Do I sound wistful? She wondered, wincing at the thought.   
  
Luna looked at her, twisting quickly. I guess I've never really asked her about the princess or the moon kingdom, Serena realized.   
  
"I have some vague memories," Luna said. "Nothing concrete. Serenity and I were friends. I was her advisor." The cat's eyes dilated. She was trying to remember. "Try as I might, though, I cannot remember what Serenity looked like, or anything specific that isn't in the computer at Central Command."   
  
"Zoisite said that the moon princess was killed." Serena ventured.  
  
Luna was silent for a moment. "Ah, that's what this is. I knew something had happened while you were trapped in that palace." She snuffled, sitting upright. "Yes, I think the princess did die, but she's been re-incarnated."   
  
"Zoisite also mentioned a Prince."   
  
"You two were busy. I suppose Darien was listening to all of this as well." She said, her mouth frowning as much as a cat's mouth can.   
  
"I think so." Serena agreed. More than I was, probably.  
  
"Yes, there was a Prince of Earth. He was dashing and strong. The Earth and the Moon were fighting, though, you see. The battles were fierce. I remember a demon. A woman. There was betrayal, I think. And in the end, everyone was dead. Now the scouts are together again, though," she said. "Soon enough, the princess will be found, and then we can rebuild the moon kingdom."   
  
Serena was silent, trying to picture it. "Would it be possible that the people we are fighting, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite, that they were servants, guards, to the Prince of Earth?"   
  
Luna shook her head. "I wouldn't know," she said. "I wasn't of Earth, I stayed, I think, in the moon kingdom with my princess."   
  
"Oh. Goodnight, Luna." She said.  
  
"Good night, Serena."   
  
SAILOR MOON *********************** SAILOR MOON  
  
School the next day was long. Serena was tired, and kept falling asleep in class. She even fell asleep during the math test, but it didn't make a difference in her grade - she didn't know the answers any better awake!   
  
She bumbled through classes, lunch and gym, finally making it out of the school.  
  
"To the temple!" She told herself. "I have to be on time this once!"   
  
But the Arcade called, and she couldn't resist. She found herself pushing open the doors and sliding into a spot at the counter before she knew it. "Um. A chocolate shake, Andrew?"   
  
"Sure, Serena." Andrew said, then disappeared.   
  
"I thought you had a meeting today, Meatball Head." An arrogant voice intruded, and Serena's spine snapped stiff.   
  
"I'm just having a shake on the way," she bit out. "Not that it's any of your business!"   
  
"Hey," he said, "I thought you had invited me to go with you!"   
  
"Maybe I should take it back!" Serena turned around to scream at him.   
  
"You can't take it back, it was an invitation!" He responded, smiling smugly.   
  
The old Darien is back! Serena rejoiced, finding herself enjoying their shouting match. "I can if I want to!" She said, sticking out her tongue with a laugh.  
  
He smiled at her, a deep, intense look in his eyes. It made her own laugh fade to nothingness. The Prince, she thought. Uh uh. I want Darien! This Prince guy freaks me out! "Jerk!" She spit.   
  
He laughed. And laughed. She turned, grumbling, ecstatic. Andrew came out carrying her shake. She took it, drinking swiftly. Darien was right, she did have to get to the temple for the meeting.   
  
"Argh!" She cried and clutched her head. I drank too fast!   
  
"Are you all right?" He had come up behind her. Darien. The Prince, she corrected herself.   
  
"I'm fine." She got out in a more-or-less normal tone. She rubbed her head and her eyes, breathing deeply. "I just drank too fast."   
  
"Oh." She looked at him. His blue eyes, the gold flecks receding even as she watched, the concern changing to mocking laughter. "Pig."   
  
"I am not!" She screamed, slapping at him with her school bag.   
  
He ducked and laughed, strolling toward the doors. "Bye, Andrew," he called. "I've got a meeting to attend!" The doors swished shut behind him and Serena growled loudly.   
  
Then realized what he had said. "Oh my gosh!" She dug in her bag for some money, and tossed it to Andrew. "I have to go!" She ran out of the Arcade, barreling down the street.   
  
****

Memories On Earth  
CHAPTER SIX

  
  


When she finished running up the stairs at the temple, she paused to catch her breath, then breezed sedately into Raye's room.   
  
"Hello, all," she said brightly, looking around.  
  
Lita, Raye, Amy and Luna were all scrunched together on one side of the table. One the other side was Darien, lounging and looking supremely comfortable. He looked up when she spoke, lazy triumph in his gaze. "Finally. You sure took your time, Meatball Head!"   
  
"Oooh!" She wanted to smack him, but she managed to restrain herself, flopping down on the floor. "What did I miss?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lita said. "We were waiting for you."   
  
Serena looked around. They never waited for her! "Well, I'm here now," she said, leaning on the table, choosing a spot at the end, between the girls and the invader.   
  
The girls got the message, slowly fanning out around the table. Lita produced snacks, and Raye got drinks, and everyone dug in.   
  
Then they couldn't avoid it any longer.   
  
"Okay, Serena, why did you ask Darien to come to the meeting," Raye asked bluntly. "Not that I mind!" She said quickly, smiling at him. "But it's kind of weird to have a guy at a scout meeting."   
  
"He's not a guy," Serena protested. "He's Tuxedo Mask."   
  
"Not to be mean, Serena, but since when does that make him a good guy?" Raye pestered. "He hasn't told us his allegiance or anything."   
  
"Well..." Serena stuttered.   
  
Darien stepped forward. "My allegiance is to Earth, and to the moon princess." He spoke firmly, his voice radiating with power. "My goal is to wipe Queen Beryl from the face of the planet."   
  
The girls seemed a bit stunned by his fierceness.   
  
"What about the Imperium Silver Crystal?" Luna asked. "It is, after all, our princesses'."   
  
"I know. The Silver Crystal has little importance for me." Serena's eyes widened. What he said was directly opposite to his claims on multiple other occasions. "Once the Princess appears, then the Silver Crystal will be found." He assured them.  
  
"How do you know that?" Luna asked, eyes wide.   
  
He just looked at her, dared her to probe him. His eyes bubbled with gold, and Serena coughed quickly to draw attention to herself.   
  
"We too are looking for the princess," she said quietly. "We are her sworn protectors." She looked around at the scouts, looked at Luna. "Can't you see, in this, at least, we are allies.  
  
"They were lovers," she continued, looking at Darien, her eyes misty with the knowledge of how romantic their lives must have been. "He wouldn't hurt the princess. He would love her, cherish her. Protect her with his life."   
  
Darien turned to Serena, and she knew, without even looking, that the Prince was watching her from those eyes. She looked at him boldly, daring him to deny it.  
  
"That is impossible, Serena." Luna thundered. "Serenity had no lovers, no boyfriends. She was cloistered on the moon, alone! Forbidden to venture anywhere her virtue might be compromised!"   
  
Endymion's eyes met Serena's, deep, painful, intense. She inhaled strongly. There was love in those eyes. Love, desire and need. "He loved her." She repeated.   
  
The girls were looking at Darien strangely. Even Serena had to admit that it was hard to imagine him in such a role. Cold, cutting, cynical Darien loving someone so much? He would love will all his heart, she saw. She would be cherished.  
  
Pain slashed through her. Tears formed. She didn't know why. The thought rose unbidden from deep in her heart, a raging, jealous declaration. He's MINE!   
  
Serena shook it off, scared.   
  
"Serena, how do you know that?" Lita asked. "It's so beautiful, but...it could be a lie."  
  
"Zoisite told me... told us." Serena said.   
  
The girls groaned, rolling their eyes. "And you believed them! Serena!" Raye said. "You really had us going!"   
  
"You believed Zoisite?" Luna asked, incredulous. Serena winced.   
  
"I know, I know... but if you guys had been there..." She trailed off. "Well, she was different!" Serena muttered, snagging the last cookie and stuffing it into her mouth.   
  
They turned their eyes on Darien. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" Luna asked.   
  
Darien turned cold golden eyes on the girls. He looked at Serena. "She'll vouch for me." He said abruptly, and turned and left, walking out with a regal stride.  
  
"You'll vouch for him?" Amy parroted. "What do you know, Serena?"   
  
"Yeah?" Amy and Lita asked her.   
  
"Guys, believe me, he's on our side." She thought of the chill in his eyes when he spoke of Queen Beryl, and actually felt a stab of pity for the woman. I'm glad he's on our side.   
  
SAILOR MOON ******************************** SAILOR MOON  
  
The next few nights were boring. Sleep came for each scout, and left with the morning and the sounding of an alarm clock. There were no battles. By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, everyone was relaxed and enjoying life.   
  
The girls had planned a sleep-over at Lita's place. They were going to watch old romantic movies and paint their toenails. Before that, though, they decided to stop and get a shake at the Arcade - and maybe bug Darien a bit. He hadn't come to the next scout meeting, or been hanging around them. His relationship with Serena seemed have returned to normal. In other words, they were back to bickering whenever they saw each other.   
  
It wasn't a surprise, therefore, to hear Serena growl as she went into the arcade. She had seen Darien. The girls rolled their eyes, pushing her in silently.   
  
"What'cha doing, Meatball Head?" He called gaily. Serena grumbled under her breath and threw herself into a booth. The rest of the girls slid in beside her.   
  
"Serena, you shouldn't get so upset. Just ignore him." Amy counseled.   
  
"Sure." Serena bit out through her teeth. She slumped lower in the booth. "Whatever."   
  
Raye and Lita looked at each other and sighed.   
  
Andrew came over. "What would you like, ladies?" He smiled, showing snow white teeth. Rita is so lucky! Serena thought.   
  
Raye listed their order and Serena delved into her own morose thoughts. Every guy she had ever liked was taken. It was getting ridiculous! "I need to find myself a guy." She announced, starting the girls. Andrew looked at her oddly, then shook his head and moved away.   
  
"You Serena? I thought you had like... at least four guys you were crushing on!" Raye said smartly.   
  
"Yeah, well, I think I need to find a guy I can actually have." She fiddled with the placemat. "Andrew's taken, well... put it this way, every guy I seem to like is taken! "This princess is starting to get on my nerves, how come she gets all the neat guys?!"  
  
"You know Serena, you've talked a lot about this whole Princess thing a little too much in the last week." Lita said. "You sound like you know something that we don't." She accused, although not unkindly.   
  
"What are you saying?" Serena asked, blushing.   
  
"You're obsessing, meatball head!" Raye said.   
  
Serena burst into tears.   
  
Darien chose that moment to wander past their table. Serena looked at him and cried harder.   
  
"Serena!" Amy moaned. "You're embarrassing us!"   
  
"What's wrong with Meatball Head?" Darien asked, leaning elegantly against the side of the table.   
  
"Who knows?" Lita groaned, putting her head on the table. Serena wailed louder.  
  
"Cut the crying, Serena!" Darien ordered harshly.  
  
Serena looked up, and, somehow, the tears dried as quickly as they had come.   
  
"Now, what's the problem?" He asked her.  
  
Serena's blue eyes got big and wet again, the tears wanted to keep falling. I'm jealous of a princess. The whole situation was so unreal!   
  
Darien sighed in disgust. "I can't believe you're crying again!"   
  
"Leave me alone!" Serena shouted. "I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to look at you! I want Darien!" She clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified at what she had said, and burst into another round of tears.   
  
Darien looked at her, stunned. His eyes were warm, and he started to laugh. And laugh. Fear blossomed deep inside of Serena as she saw the gold in his eyes, not flecks, waves. She looked around, her tears stopping. The girls were watching the two of them.   
  
"My dear Serena, I am Darien!" He said once he had calmed as well.   
  
This time, even the scouts didn't believe him.   
  
Amy heard that and her eyes widened. "I think we need to go somewhere and talk." She said slowly. Lita and Raye nodded.   
  
"Come on, Darien," they said, grabbing his arms.   
  
Shaking his head, laughter escaping again, Darien allowed them to pull him out of the booth. Serena hung back to pay Andrew. She hesitated even as she walked out of the arcade, not really wanting to confront the Prince again.   
  
They had taken Darien to the temple, of course. When Serena arrived, plodding slowly up the stairs, Lita jumped out and grabbed her, dragging her into the temple itself. Raye was standing over Darien - she had tied him to a chair and surrounded him with a barrier of prayer stones.   
  
"Raye! What are you doing!" Serena gasped, running forward.   
  
The priestess turned to her, eyes dark and serious. "I'm going to exorcise him."   
  
"What?" Serena was horrified. She looked at Darien, who sat, somehow seeming unbothered by the goings-on. He wasn't gagged, only tied carefully.   
  
"He's possessed, Serena!" Amy said. "Now I see what's been bothering you. He's been acting weird since that incident, hasn't he!"  
  
"I know," Serena whispered, looking at the ground.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Raye demanded, eyes spitting fire. "He's attended our meetings! Learned our identities!"  
  
Amy looked horrified at the prospect. "Serena, he may have betrayed us to the Negaverse!"   
  
Serena just exhaled loudly, rolling her eyes. "You guys are over-reacting." She stepped over the prayer stones and went to untie the Prince. The man's eyes were solid gold, power radiated from him.   
  
"Are you all right, Serena?" He demanded, holding her close.   
  
Serena laughed, weary. "I'm fine, you're the one who was tied up."   
  
Luna skidded into the room just in time to see Serena helping him to his feet. He held her hand, his eyes burning into hers with a silent, golden promise. Serena looked away and stepped from the ring of stones.  
  
"Why did you do that!" Raye demanded.   
  
"What's all this about, Amy?" Luna asked. "Serena, are you all right?"   
  
"Lita, grab Darien." Raye commanded, moving forward herself to take hold of Serena. Her arms were cold and tight, and Serena felt fear balloon inside of her.   
  
"Raye, what are you doing!?" Luna screeched.   
  
"Luna, we think Darien and Serena have been possessed." Amy explained, going into a list of all the minor changes that they had noticed that, when added up, may have very significant meaning.  
  
Yet Luna protested. "Not Serena!"   
  
"Let go of her." Darien thundered, face tight. His arms were clenched, and it was evident that Lita was having a hard time holding him.   
  
"I'm fine." Serena whispered, looking at the Prince. A wave of sadness hit her. Was it even possible to get her Darien back? She wiped her tears away with a sniff. "I don't understand it, Raye. Why am I so sad?" She asked.   
  
SAILOR MOON ***************************** SAILOR MOON  
  
Raye let her go, and Serena collapsed. "It's you, isn't it, Serena?" She asked quietly. She backed away. "Let him go, Lita." She said, and stared at the two of them. Darien looked back, gaze bold and defiant. Serena's head hung, she was still sitting on the floor, sobbing.  
  
Darien looked at her and his gaze... softened. He walked to Serena's side and lifted her gently to her feet.   
  
"I see what you mean." Luna said, watching the two of them.   
  
The girls nodded.   
  
Serena looked up, and they all held their breath. Darien lowered his head, looking as if he wanted to kiss her. She stared at him, at first looking lost, but then her face transformed, a mask of rage falling over it. She glared up at him, then pushed him back forcefully. Darien caught himself, a sadness clouding his own eyes. "Get away from me," Serena said. "Just leave me alone! Don't touch me! Don't look at me!"   
  
"Ser... Serena. Please." He held out his hands, strong hands. Familiar to all of them, but yet, the Darien that they knew would never had said please to Serena.   
  
"It's eerie," Lita said. "He really is someone else, isn't he?"  
  
"His body is the same," Amy said, reading the analysis of the Mercury computer, "But he's radiating a strange power."   
  
"What are we going to do? How are we going to get Darien Chiba back?" Raye asked.   
  
"You can't." Serena sobbed. "He's never going to come back. Oh, Darien!" She folded over on herself, crying.   
  
The look on Darien's face was speaking. He held out his arms, then pulled them back, realizing that his touch would be unwelcome. Raye felt pity for whoever - or whatever, was inhabiting Darien's body. "Why would it want Serena, though?" She asked aloud.   
  
"I am not an 'it'." Darien said distinctly, looking at the scouts. "I am Darien, whether any of your believe it or not is not my problem. You cannot rid my body of my soul."  
  
"So what happened in that palace, big boy?" Lita asked, arms crossed over her chest.   
  
Raye went to Serena and pulled her into her arms. She shook her head when Serena turned into her arms and blew her nose loudly on her shirt. Raye tried to pat her friend's back gently. "Geez, Serena, you didn't even like Darien. Don't even like Darien. Whatever!"   
  
"I know!" Serena sobbed. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I felt like I've lost my best friend, though!"   
  
"I'm not dead, Serena!" Darien said forcefully. He stared at her, and a whirlwind of gold power stretched from him, settling on her. She turned to look at him, but she wasn't seeing anything. The power had her wrapped up inside of it's spell. "It's me. I'm here. I'm not leaving you again." His voice was deep, relaxing. Raye watched, confused. She looked at Amy, Lita and Luna. They didn't seem to understand any more than she did.  
  
Serena's eyes blanked, going dead. Slowly, silver flowed into them - a hazy, thin gauze of color. "You're here," she whispered, her voice sounding strange. "You've come back to me, my love!" There were tears of joy in here eyes, and she rushed forward, throwing herself in Darien's arms, hugging him tightly.   
  
"I will always be with you, my darling." He assured her, patting her back gently, rubbing her hair. His mouth lingered on her brow.   
  
Raye looked at the scene with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Sleep now," Darien commanded her. "Forget your loneliness. I am here." Serena crumpled in his arms, and the golden tint in the air faded away. Darien lifted the girl, and stalked to the cot in the corner, setting Serena on it gently, kissing her brow.   
  
"Okay." Raye demanded as he stepped away, "What's going on here?"   
  
****

Memories On Earth  
CHAPTER SEVEN  


"I didn't want to have to do that," Darien explained. He was tired. His memories showed him quite clearly how to use the powers that he had been born with, but they didn't make it easy. He was un-used to expending his energy in such a way. But Serenity was consoled, that was all that mattered. He looked at her one more time, sleeping deeply. She wouldn't remember what happened when she awoke, he had only spoken with her subconscious. With her true-soul. She wouldn't grieve for the loss of who he had been, either.  
  
"What are you?" Luna demanded. He looked down at the cat, a smile on his lips. He remembered when he and Serenity had run through the grounds of the Moon Palace, trying to evade Luna's watchful eyes. "What are you laughing at?" She demanded.   
  
"Nothing," he said. He was too tired to dredge up false surprise at being grilled by a cat.   
  
"Who are you?" Lita demanded. He had conflicting memories of her - as he did of most of the scouts. He saw her as the fun-loving Princess of Jupiter, and had memories of her visits on Earth. Now she was a furious lioness guarding her cub.   
  
"I am Darien! I was born Darien Chiba same as you were born Lita! Same as Serena was born Serena!" He yelled, trying to make them understand. "I am Darien. While in the Palace I became aware of my true-soul! I have always been Darien, and I will always be Darien - I just have my memories back."   
  
"Memories back?" Luna asked.   
  
"Yes." His eyes flashed. "I had so much hidden inside - so many questions, so many dreams. The princess would call me. All I knew was that I had to find her... to find the Imperium Silver Crystal." He smiled, looking down at Luna. "For a long time, I didn't even understand that I was Tuxedo Mask."   
  
The girls gasped. "How can that be?"   
  
"I would blank out," he explained. "There would be pain, and then, I would wake up and be in a park, or on a street. Somewhere. I didn't understand."   
  
"But you do now." Luna said.   
  
"Yes," he allowed. "I have learned who I am, deep inside."  
  
"Who are you?" Lita asked, fascinated.   
  
Darien looked at Luna, who returned his gaze with suspicion. "I am sorry, Mistress Luna." He swept an old, newly-remembered courtly bow to the princess' advisor.   
  
Luna inhaled deeply. "You." Her eyes bugged.  
  
He nodded, the gold flaring up deep inside his eyes. "I didn't know, or I would have paid proper respect to you," he said.   
  
"That's quite all right, Prince Darien," Luna said once she got her breath back. "I quite understand."   
  
"Prince?" The girls chorused.  
  
The Prince and Luna ignored them. "I assume you found this out when you were in the Palace."   
  
"Yes, the Palace, and Zoisite, everything. It just... crystallized. I remembered."   
  
Luna nodded understandingly. "So you are searching for the princess."   
  
"I think that if we take the princess to her kingdom, and if you could possibly change to your more... natural... form, that she will remember her true-soul as well."   
  
Luna looked at him sharply. "After we find the princess." She said.   
  
Darien didn't respond.   
  
"Prince Darien," Luna pressed. "Have you found the princess?"   
  
He looked over at the girls. They were hanging off of each other, trying to listen to their discussion.   
  
"Prince Darien!"   
  
Luna hopped in front of him.   
  
I will not be intimidated by a cat! He told himself.   
  
"What's going on?" Serena asked, sitting up and stretching.   
  
Darien whipped around. "Serena." He said.   
  
"Yes?" She asked, then realized who was asking. "You." She stared at him, then looked around. "How did I get here? Oh, my head hurts."   
  
He wanted to go to her, to hold her and cuddle her. He could use the power within him to take away her pain, he knew.   
  
Amy was already sitting beside Serena, helping her up. Serena weaved on her feet.  
  
"Serena! You knew he was a Prince! And you didn't tell us!" Lita accused. "No wonder he's so cute!" She said in Serena's ear.  
  
Serena looked directly at him. "He took over Darien's body, Lita." She felt a heavy ache in her heart, looking at him. "He's looking for the moon princess, he loves her." She whispered. "He took away Darien because he had to find her." Instead of the sadness she had last felt when she thought of Darien, there was a deep emptiness, a knowledge that he was still... somewhere. Was he a ghost, she thought, riding in the back of this Prince's mind, peeping out when he could?  
  
Luna bounded over to Serena, sniffing at the girl's feet. "Are you all right, Serena?"   
  
"See, he's not an enemy. He wants the same thing we want." She told the cat, walking gracefully to the doorway of the room. One hand reached up to support her head as she leaned into the fresh air.   
  
"I think I'm going to take Serena home, all." Lita volunteered, sticking her shoulder up to support the girl. Everyone nodded mutely, and they hobbled off down the temple stairs.   
  
Raye set about cleaning up the fire. Amy nodded shyly to Darien, picked up her schoolbag, and left.   
  
Luna waited until Darien was left, and followed him. "What did you do to Serena?" She asked. "Did you hurt her?"   
  
"No. She'll be fine. I... took away her sorrow." He made himself explain this to the cat, the princess' advisor, who didn't realize that the princess was right beneath her nose.   
  
"What did you do with Darien Chiba?" She asked. "Is he trapped in that body, or has his soul been dissipated?"   
  
Darien halted in the middle of the street. "Don't you understand yet? I am Darien."   
  
"How is that possible?" Luna asked.  
  
"How do you expect to find our princess? Reborn, knowing exactly what she was when she died?"   
  
"Well, no.. she has to be told..." Luna stammered, backing up.  
  
"Exactly. Yet, how old is she... almost fifteen now. Do you think you're going to find her a clean slate?" He pressured her.  
  
"No, of course not. I'm sure she's had her own life..."   
  
"Yes. She'll have grown up. She'll have new memories, a new self." He said.  
  
"She'll be the moon princess! She'll be Serenity deep inside!" Luna snarled at him. "Even you know that, Prince!"   
  
"Yes, Luna, I know better than anyone else!" He bit out. "She'll have the same characteristics as Serenity, the same soul - but she will be someone else! The same as I am Prince Darien, as Darien Chiba, I had the same soul - but I was Darien Chiba. I am still Darien Chiba - but now I know who I was before. I have regained my power, my soul-self." He shoved a hand through his hair, glaring at the cat. "Can't you see, Luna? I am Darien. I know... more, that's all!"   
  
Luna looked dazed. "Great Serenity... I never realized. That means... how will I ever find Serenity?" She wailed. "She could be anyone!"  
  
"Her soul is the same as it was, Luna. That will not change." He looked off into the sky, looking at the moon that was beginning to show itself as night crawled over the city. "She will still be beautiful, kind, compassionate, loving and braver than anyone. That cannot change!" He thumped a clenched fist.  
  
"You remember your love for her." Luna said.   
  
"I love her, yes." He was silent a moment. "I loved her before I realized who I was, though."   
  
"You have found her! You've met her!" Luna jumped on him. "Tell me who she is!" She demanded.  
  
"Luna," he said, carefully prying her claws from his clothing and setting her gently on her feet. "I'm not going to interfere with your memory."  
  
"My memory... what do you.." Here eyes opened, her mouth dropping. "How did you know I can't remember?" She said thinly.   
  
Darien smiled, a bitter, hopeless smile. He walked on, calling over his shoulder. "Because, my dear mistress Luna, if you remembered your life on the moon, then you would realize who Serenity has become."   
  
She digested his comment, then ran after him. "Wait! Is the princess safe? Please, just tell me! I have to know!"   
  
"Don't worry, I protect my heart, mistress." He said finally, in a tone that threw her back on her haunches.   
  
"His heart..." she thought. "He must really love my princess. I wish I could remember."   
  
SAILOR MOON ********************************* SAILOR MOON  
  
"What a wild story!" Lita told Amy on the phone, later that night.   
  
"Darien Chiba, a prince!" Amy laughed, taking a short break from her studies. "Prince of what, I wonder?"   
  
"And was Serena ever upset!" Lita laughed, then calmed herself. "I think she liked Darien."   
  
"We knew that," Amy said. "It must be hard to realize that the two men you like, Tuxedo Mask and Darien, are the same people, and that he is really as Prince - searching for a Princess he loves with all his heart."   
  
Lita was silent, the phone line crackled between them. "I didn't think of that." She said quietly. "Serena must really be heartbroken! She had a huge crush on Tuxedo Mask."   
  
"Yes, but I think it's the loss of Darien that's really getting to her," Amy said, chewing on a pen. "Think about it. She knew Tuxedo Mask was unattainable, but Darien... well, Darien may very well have at least dated her. One day. When she was older."   
  
"You're right, Amy. No wonder she feels all alone."   
  
"It was nice of the Prince to help her." Amy pointed out.  
  
"Is that what he did?" Lita groused. "It was only fair - he's the one who took Darien's body!"   
  
Amy thought about that. "He said he didn't."   
  
"And you believed that?"   
  
"I don't know what I believe." Amy said. "I really don't have enough information to really make any sort of a judgment whatsoever."   
  
They talked about classes for a short time, but soon enough Amy had to go - she had to study. Lita hung up, and both girls kept wondering if Serena was okay.  
  
SAILOR MOON ******************************** SAILOR MOON  
  
"Luna to Central Command." Luna said into the microphone on the new Sailor V game at the arcade.   
  
"Central command here, please identify yourself." The voice was male.   
  
Luna spit out the password, then started to babble her problem. "I think we have a problem, Central. I have found the Prince of Earth."   
  
"Alive?" The shadowed figure on the screen said.   
  
"Yes, and he knows who - and presumably where - the princess is."   
  
"What?!" The figure came closer to the screen, a huge shadow pressed up against the screen. "I'll meet you soon, I'll bring the girl I've found." The picture blinked out.  
  
Luna scrabbled at the remains of her memory. Central Command's voice had always sounded a little familiar, but she couldn't remember. It was becoming obvious that there was lots she couldn't remember. The Prince spoke of a natural form, as well. That idea really bugged her. If she wasn't a cat, what was she?   
  
She thought about what Central Command had said. Another girl? Had he had more luck - had he found the princess? Was their long search soon going to be at an end? Luna laid her head on her paws, staring at the starting screen for the Sailor V game and wondering if she would ever be able to put all the pieces together.   


TO BE CONTINUED...

   [1]: mailto:arysta@bigfoot.com



	5. Chap 8-10

Author's Notes: Here's chapters 8,9 and 10. I hope you enjoy. The next "installment" with be chapters 11-13 -- which are the last of them. As always, review, or email me at [arysta@bigfoot.com][1] with comments. ACJ Leveille

**Memories On Earth  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
**

Darien stared out over the city from the balcony of his apartment. Cars honked their horns one the streets below, and slowly the lights were going on across the town.   
  
Somewhere, down there, Serena was laughing with her friends, or doing her homework, or something. Serena. Serenity. His Princess.  
  
He let the memories wash over him - their times together were firmly imprinted on his mind. Serenity laughing with him, Serenity running though the fields of Earth with him, Serenity weeping as she saw him fall in that last, fatal battle. Now he could add his memories of Serena - conking him on the head with her bag, her anger at his calling her Meatball Head. He laughed.   
  
He also had the memory of her looking at him with love him her eyes as she recognized who he was.   
  
She would remember, he told himself. She couldn't have forgotten him, he knew.  
  
But her lack of recognition still lingered. It hurt him, though he knew that she couldn't be expected to remember. It was hard to live near her, to see her in the arcade and in the streets, and especially to fight at her side, with her not knowing or trusting him.  
  
It was flattering that she missed Darien, as crazed as that concept was, and telling, in a way. Even though they didn't know each other, they had felt a mutual attraction, an attraction that was never shown. And knowing that Serena felt that way about him gave him hope.   
  
He turned from the sight of the skyline, suddenly feeling restless. An insidious churning began in his stomach, a pull on his skin. Serena. Flashes of bright teeth, blonde hair hit him. Serena needed him.   
  
He controlled the impulse, holding tight to his composure. When she changed, he would. Then he could worry. He was just glad that with the return of his memories, he was given a bit more time to be aware of Serena's need. This way, he could protect her better.   
  
Carefully, slowly, he strolled from his apartment. He would find her, he knew. He forced himself to walk.   
  
SAILOR MOON ******************************** SAILOR MOON  
  
The alert came late - it was a monster in a mall, of all places. It was almost nine - close to closing time. Each Sailor realized that there would be lots of teenagers in the mall, waiting until the last moment to head home.   
  
"We have to get down there fast!" Raye cried into her communicator.  
  
"How do we know it's a monster?" Amy asked. "All the Mercury computer shows is a pocket of dark energy. Maybe it's another trap."   
  
The girls calmed.   
  
"Why don't we go down there and look around?" She suggested.   
  
They headed toward the mall, as a group. Intent upon their goal, they didn't notice that someone had joined their party until he spoke.   
  
"Where you guys going?" Darien asked. He was dressed as usual, casually.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Serena asked, screechingly. She cast him a glance as they neared the mall complex.  
  
"Dunno." He shrugged.  
  
Raye held Serena's shoulder. "We might need him."   
  
"Remember," Lita said. "He is Tuxedo Mask."   
  
Serena growled, but the point had been made. "All right. We have a dark energy bubble somewhere in the mall." She said, pointing at the structure.   
  
They continued going that way.   
  
"Is there some reason you haven't transformed?" Darien inquired. "Death wish, that sort of thing?"   
  
Raye looked back at him. "We don't know what's going on. We're going to scout it out first." She laughed a bit at her unintentional pun.  
  
"You know," he said as they walked into the mall. "I've never been with you guys before a fight. It's interesting. I didn't know that much planning went into these things."  
  
Amy thought about it for a minute, and agreed. "You're right, Tuxedo Mask always shows up in the middle of things." She seemed surprised, like she hadn't really thought of it before.   
  
"So when do you change?" He asked. "It'll be kind of nice to have some advance warning."   
  
"We'll let you know." Lita said with a smile.  
  
Inside the mall it was quiet. Almost eerily quiet. The lights were all on, escalators running. Amy flipped her computer out of the ether and ran a check.   
  
"This way," she announced, leading the way.   
  
Their footsteps echoed on the floor. Serena looked at the open stores, most of which were deserted. "This place is creepy!"   
  
"Uh huh!" Raye nodded in agreement.   
  
Darien watched carefully. "Up ahead." He said, pointing. It was a shoe... that was still on a foot. Bodies littered the ground, mouths open in horror, eyes staring.  
  
Serena took one look and closed her eyes tight. "Are they dead?" She asked.  
  
Darien felt for a pulse in one, then another. "No, I don't think so."   
  
Serena dared to open her eyes. She saw the blood pulsing under the skin, still. They were alive. They will survive this, each and every one! She swore then and there.   
  
"I think it's time to transform," she said aloud. The girls nodded.   
  
"Where?" Darien asked, looking around.   
  
"Here." Serena said. Each girl went one at a time, the others keeping watch until the transformation was over. Darien carefully looked away. Sailors Mercury, Mars and Jupiter stood there, ready. Serena took a deep breath.   
  
SAILOR MOON *************************************** SAILOR MOON  
  
Darien stood silent while the scouts transformed. It was odd. In the Moon Kingdom, the scouts had guarded their secrecy, their abilities, strictly. He felt like he was intruding, to even be with them. Then Serena stepped forward.  
  
Here it comes. He grit his teeth, and as she said the words, the pain hit him. An inside-out ripping, the power of his soul pushing its way out. As Serenity's sworn protector, his soul was aware of her need. The gold spun through his vision, and he groaned, trying to keep silent. The world twisted beneath his feet, and then everything was still.   
  
He was Tuxedo Mask. Relief hit him - he hadn't been, until that moment, sure that he still had the ability to transform.   
  
Standing firm, he held his head high. The half-mask reminded him of his duty. His most important priority became to keep Serena - princess Serenity - safe.   
  
"So that's how you transform." Jupiter said. "It looked painful."   
  
"It is." He confirmed. "Come on, we have monsters to fight."   
  
He didn't see the look that the scouts were giving each other, one of amazement, sympathy, and maybe even pity. He wouldn't have liked it if he had.  
  
SAILOR MOON **************************************** SAILOR MOON  
  
"It's huge!" Sailor Moon cried, staring up at the monster. It had to be twelve feet tall, a woman, naturally. Blue-skinned, with sunglasses, of all things. It was reaching in and grabbing things from the shelves.   
  
"What is this?" The woman called down, seeing the scouts for the first time. "Lookie here!" She said, opening her purse. A gas boiled forth.   
  
"Don't breathe that!" Amy called, then screamed her attack. Bubbles burst across the empty mall, blowing the fumes high above their heads and into the fan system. The scouts froze, knowing that they would be blind for the minute or so it took Amy's attack to clear.   
  
When it had, the monster had moved. "Stubborn things, aren't you?" She laughed. Her arm changed to a card-shooter, and credit-card shaped projectiles issued forth. Sailor Moon screamed, pushing Jupiter out of the reach of one, but found herself with three headed straight for her. She closed her eyes and shrieked.  
  
And was swept up into Tuxedo Mask's arms. "I have you," he said.   
  
She looked into his mask, and saw the usual gold eyes. It struck her as wrong. She was silent while he held her, then set her down. She held very still in his arms.   
Once on her feet, she looked at him. "Thank you," she said stiffly.   
  
He looked... hurt. Impossible. "You're welcome," he said, equally as formal. His mouth was tight. He pointed to the monster, then turned and walked away.   
  
Sailor Moon stared after him, mad, but unable to understand why. He took away my Tuxedo Mask, too! Fury shook her, and she wasn't prepared. It threw off the timing of her attack by a split second. She ripped the tiara from her head, calling the attack and casting the disc. She watched it tear into the monster, obliterating it entirely. Then she felt the pain radiating upward from her chest.   
  
I've been hit! She thought, dazedly. She looked at the scouts, who were dancing, jumping and laughing. She fell to her knees, and opened her mouth to cry out, but she found she couldn't make a sound. Panicking, listening to her heart pump, she looked down. A slim stick of dark, pulsating plastic was sticking from her ribs. Blood ran slickly down her side. This can't be good. The world dimmed as she fainted.   
  
SAILOR MOON ***************************************** SAILOR MOON  
  
Tuxedo Mask set Sailor Moon down carefully, trying not to show the shards of pain that were in his heart. She hadn't even looked at him, though she had accepted his help. I didn't give her a chance to refuse, thank the Earth. Usually she clasped his neck, crying his name in a glad, ringing tone. Today, none of that.  
  
He turned, unable to watch, feeling waves of anguish wash through him. He had just found her... and now... she wanted nothing to do with him! Did she not feel love for him anymore? Even deep in her true-soul that was once Serenity? The notion was much too painful to contemplate.   
  
No, he thought to himself, she was upset because he was treating her well. What girl would be upset because a guy was being nice to her!? It was infuriating. It was confusing. Above all it was annoying.   
  
While thinking, he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on with the monster. Sailor Moon, of course, took care of it. He heard, and his mind registered, the death-scream. Then he heard the scouts.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" It was Lita. "Oh no!"   
  
"Stupid Meatball head! What have you done!" That was Raye.   
  
Fear built in his gut. He didn't want to turn around, but he forced himself to. From his place behind a potted, decorative tree, he saw little - he moved out, looking carefully. Saw her.  
  
Saw Sailor Moon, lying still on the floor. There was blood around her, red streaks on her costume. "No," he said hoarsely.   
  
He didn't remember running, didn't remember pushing the scouts aside, but found himself by her side. Something was sticking up, sticking out of her. It wasn't part of her. Shrapnel. From the fight. He didn't want to think that it was something he might have prevented. My cloak is virtually impenetrable, he thought anyway, and realizing it brought him low.   
  
Catching her up in his arms, he felt tears running down his face. He could heal her, he knew. Her chest still lifted and fell, although it was far from steady. He felt the pulse of life deep within her. He wasn't too late.  
  
Some part of himself, deep down, realized that he needed Earth, and his true form, to heal her properly - to channel the power he had mastered long eons before.   
  
"Where are you going?" Mars demanded, pulling on his arm. All around them, people were standing, rubbing their eyes and looking around dazedly. Mercury ran a scan, assuring everyone was safely recovering, and then dashed after the Prince and Sailor Moon, Jupiter hot on her heels.   
  
Tuxedo Mask strode to the park, a few blocks down, feeling the limp burden in his arms growing heavier with each step. "Hold on, Sailor Moon," he told her. His voice toned carefully to penetrate her fugue and reach her unconscious mind. He could feel her withdrawing, though, and the thought of losing her terrified him.   
  
He found a clearing, empty. Night had fallen sharply, casting shadows. The Earth called to him. He had healed there before - had called the powers of the Earth, the powers he guarded with his life, to his aid at that very spot. It would make his task easier.   
  
With a mere thought, a burst of power flew from him, casting off the shell of clothes he had worn, garbing him in his armor. He touched the earth, casting his mind down into it, calling it lovingly as he hadn't in years.   
  
Slowly, crawlingly the planet responded to his touch. A gentle grasping of his mind, and then an eager rushing of power and recognition. Beautiful currents of life and energy flew around him, plucked at his senses. Welcomed him.  
  
He told the Earth what he needed, and felt its understanding and acceptance. With one hand he scooped a handful of rich dirt, and with the other ripped the projectile from Sailor Moon's side. She screamed, arching in pain, then fell back against the ground, out cold. The Prince's hand shoved the dirt into the wound, then his mind pushed, changing the earth into a healing balm.   
  
Golden light danced over his fingers, and sweat fell in his eyes. He was working fast, but he didn't want to leave the wound too long. He grit his teeth and pushed harder, feeling the healing process speed with his mental force.   
  
In his mind he saw the wound, a large tear, growing smaller as he poured energy into it. It sealed, and he gratefully released the tension. His hand fell limp, and he found himself sitting straight, unable to move, breathing harshly.  
  
"What did you do?" Sailor Mercury asked quietly, aiming her small computer at Sailor Moon. "She's healed! How can that be?"   
  
Mars and Jupiter knelt at their leader's side, helping her up. Sailor Moon accepted their efforts. She was conscious. He breathed a sigh of relief, then she turned to face him. Her eyes were pure silver. Stark, staring and empty. No one was home.  
  
Fear rushed through him like a river. She leaned forward, settling one slender hand on his chest. Her lips, soft and pink, touched his own in a gentle kiss. Electric power surged between them, a live wire stuck to his body. I forgot her power to rejuvenate, he realized.   
  
She spoke, her voice cultured. Foreign and familiar at the same time. "Prince Darien. My love." She fell back, eyes sliding shut.   
  
"Oh, Great Earth." He whispered, staring at her.   
  
The scouts were looking at her as well, horrified.   
  
Mars was the first to speak. "She was obviously not all there," she babbled. "Had no clue what she was saying. I don't think she cares about you one way or another..."   
  
Darien realized that she was afraid that Sailor Moon had said something to humiliate herself. He nodded in understanding. "She'll be fine," he told Mercury. "Take her home and let her rest."   
  
"She'd better be," Jupiter agreed. "We've got classes tomorrow." The big girl hefted Sailor Moon, carrying her easily, cradled in her arms. "I'll take her home." Her voice brooked no disagreement.   
  
Darien nodded, somewhat unwillingly, and watched the girl walk steadily down the street. Mars went with her.   
  
Mercury stayed behind. She reached into the ether and twisted, transforming into Amy. Darien divined what she was doing a split-second before the transformation started, and averted his eyes hastily.   
  
"Thank you," Amy said. She didn't look at him. She looked at the spot of crushed grass and ripped-out dirt where Sailor Moon had lain. "She would have died."   
  
"Yes." He agreed. His cloak wrapped around him. He brushed the dirt clinging to his fingers off on his pants. With a concentration of power, he dissolved his armor, stood clad in black pants and a black shirt with golden scroll-work twisting on the collar.   
  
Amy held her hand to her head, wincing, and stumbled a bit.   
  
Darien steadied her with a hand.   
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, letting go, once she had her balance. She pressed two fingers to her temple. "I don't know..."  
  
"You remembered, didn't you?" He asked, looking off, into the trees.   
  
Her head whipped around, she stared at him. "How did you..."   
  
"We've stood like this often, before." He smiled, without humor or happiness. "We've discussed the princess frequently, you and I."   
  
"We have?" She faltered. "I knew you?"   
  
He nodded. "You were Sailor Mercury, scout of knowledge. You were loyal and smart, one of Serenity's best friends - as were all the scouts. You were also the Princess of Mercury, your mother planet."   
  
She stared at him. "I was a princess?"   
  
He looked at her, finally. His eyes were gold with memories, and the rush of power - the Earth's and Serenity's silver goodness - were still strong within him. He rode them like waves, feeling the sweep of energy as he hadn't felt in so long. "You still are," he assured her. "Deep within you, you carry your own soul crystal, your own true-soul. You are Princess of Mercury."   
  
"You do know the moon princess." She said quietly.   
  
He nodded again. "I know who she is. I know where she is. I don't know when she'll return to us, though."   
  
She seemed to mull this over. "You will keep her safe?"  
  
"I will."   
  
She looked like she was going to leave, but then looked at him again. "And the other scouts, they are princesses as well, aren't they?"  
  
"They are." He had forgotten how smart Mercury was. He frowned, knowing that he may have revealed more than he should have.   
  
"Ah." The intonation told him she knew. She turned to leave.  
  
"Mercury." He called, one world filled with a wealth of meaning.  
  
She turned back again, blue hair swinging around her jaw jauntily. Moonlight shone off the rims of her glasses. She was a school-girl. She was a Sailor Scout. She was a princess. She knew.   
  
"Mercury, she can't know yet, you must not tell her." He said quietly. He knew he couldn't command her - Mercury forever made her own decisions. She could be trusted to come to the proper conclusion.  
  
She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"She must remember, we cannot tell her."  
  
"You told me," she responded.   
  
"Tonight, you will dream of the moon kingdom, and you will remember yourself." He accompanied the statement with an unseen touch of power. "Your memories are sparking. You used to watch me heal, used to sit beside your princess as she spoke with the people who came to me for aid. Those were powerful similarities."   
  
Amy nodded. "It was very familiar. I won't tell her."   
  
" I know." Darien said, putting his hands into his pockets.   
  
"Good night, Prince Darien." She said, inclining her head. Already the mannerisms of Princess Mercury were emerging. It wouldn't be long, he knew. Watching her walk away, he wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing to have them know themselves. He didn't know if it was better knowing who he was, or if he had been happier as Darien Chiba, searching for his lost princess and the other half of himself.   
  


**Memories On Earth  
CHAPTER NINE  
**

"What happened?" Sailor Moon woke to Luna's concerned cry.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, and saw that she was still dressed in her fighting costume. Memory poured in. I got hit! I'm alive! She felt along her side, down her ribs. Her suit bore a reddish stain, but there was no pain, no wound.   
  
Luna was facing her, curling into her lap as she sat up. Lita and Raye were standing beside her bed, looking down. They were worried.   
  
"What happened?" She asked, unwittingly echoing Luna.   
  
"Oh, Sailor Moon, you're all right!" Raye exclaiming, hugging her tight. Lita took a turn next.   
  
"I was hurt. I was bleeding." Serena said, trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"What!" Luna squawked.   
  
"You're all right now. Prince Darien healed you." Raye said.   
  
"Darien? Healed?" Serena was amazed. "I didn't know he could do that."   
  
"Ah, I remember something about that," Luna said, muttering.   
  
Raye sat down on the bed. "Well, he saw you were hit, picked you up and rushed outside. He changed from Tuxedo Mask's costume to some sort of armor," she saw Serena's nod of recognition and smiled, "and then he healed you."   
  
"Was I dead?" She asked with a twisted sense of macabre.   
  
Lita shook her head. "No, he was praying though, or seemed to be. You weren't actually bleeding that much, at least, not until he tore that thing out of you."   
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"He threw dirt on you." Raye supplied.  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon screeched, sitting up. "Ewww!" She shook her hands frantically. "Where?"   
  
"In your wound." The priestess continued. "It was all slimy, and I think I saw a worm, actually." She turned to Lita, who seemed to be torn between amusement and revolted horror. "Did you see that worm, Lita?"   
  
"Girls!" Luna said loudly. "Calm down."   
  
They obeyed, looking at her steadily.   
  
"First, where is Amy?" The cat asked.  
  
Lita and Raye looked at each other, then shrugged. "I guess she went home." Lita said. "Darien said that Sailor Moon needed her rest, that we should bring her home. I did."   
  
"You did well, Lita," Luna said, nodding to the scout. "Now, Sailor Moon, you need to change into Serena, and you do need your rest." She lectured.  
  
Sailor Moon listened, nodding in a bored fashion. She reached into the ether and twisted, and her costume fell away. Serena lay in bed, fully clothed. She pulled herself from the covers, then pulled on her pajamas. She yawned and stretched. "I'm sleepy!"   
  
She fell to the bed, her head on the pillow, her hair curling behind her.   
  
Raye leaned down, pulling the cover over her. She and Lita said good night, and filed out the door, saying goodbye to Serena's surprised mother on the way out. They explained that she was almost asleep already, so that her mother wouldn't disturb her.   
  
SAILOR MOON **************************************** SAILOR MOON  
  
Luna followed Raye after Lita split off to head to her apartment.   
  
After a few minutes of quiet walking in the late evening air, Raye bent and picked Luna up. She set her carefully on her shoulder. Luna balanced herself, and rode with the scout.   
  
"So, what else happened that you didn't mention? Did you see Zoisite? How in the name of the moon did Sailor Moon get hit?"   
  
Raye was silent for a time, sunk in her own conclusions. "We told you what happened. We didn't see Zoisite, we only saw that monster, although that was kind of weird." She pondered the last question. "I don't know how Sailor Moon got hit. I think she was distracted. She got the monster first, though. She didn't freak out or anything. I was surprised."   
  
They had reached the steps of the temple, and Raye sat Luna down on the sidewalk. "Good night, Luna." She called behind her. "Take care of Serena for us."  
  
Luna watched the priestess walk up the stairs and gasped as memory swamped her. Raye was overlaid was a girl who looked exactly like her - a girl dressed in a fine dress, with a tiara on her brow. "Princess of Mars," Luna breathed, and was shocked. The cat shook her head muggily. I must get back to Serena.   
  
SAILOR MOON ***************************************** SAILOR MOON  
  
Luna was lounging in the sun the next day, eyes closed, when a young lady poked her gently. "Hello, Luna!" She was greeted.   
  
Luna opened one eye. It was a girl, tall and blonde and sunny. Familiar. One her shoulder rode a cat. "Artemis!" She cried, jumping down. Artemis followed, and they circled each other, nosing one another in ecstatic greeting.   
  
"It's good to see you." Luna said to the white cat.  
  
"I missed you, Luna," He said. "I brought you the girl that I found, as I said I would."   
  
"You? You're central command?" Luna wondered.  
  
"That's affirmative." Artemis nodded. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "She's Sailor Venus."   
  
"You're Sailor V!" Luna looked at the girl assessingly. It made sense. Sailor V, Sailor Venus. She strolled forward. "Hello Sailor Venus. My name is Luna. I am advisor to the princess."   
  
The girl broke into a broad smile. "Nice to meet you Luna. My name is Mina." She gravely took the cat's small paw and shook it.  
  
"Now, I think I should call the other scouts and arrange a meeting." Luna said, pulling the communicator out of thin air. She turned her back on the newcomers to speak, and as she did so, heard a sly comment. Mina's. She said, "You didn't tell me I had advisors, Artemis!"   
  
Artemis responded. "Hey, what do you think I am!" He was genuinely indignant. Excitement flared. The princess. She had to make sure that Darien attended the meeting, as well.   
She started to press buttons.  
  
"I... uh.. I wanted to say thank you," Serena said to Darien. She was looking down at her shoes. He was seated at a booth at the arcade, a cup of coffee sitting at his elbow.   
  
"For what?" He asked. She looked up. He was serious.  
  
"For saving my life." She said, after first looking around to see that no one was near enough to hear. "Lita and Raye told me all about it."   
  
Surprisingly, he blushed. "All about it?" His voice rose alarmingly.   
  
"I don't know..." Serena said slowly. "What happened?" She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
He coughed, then resettled himself, again the smart young high school student. "Why, nothing really, why should you ask?"   
  
Serena looked at his eyes. They were deep, pure blue. "Darien!" She said threateningly. "What happened!?"  
  
"Nothing!" He said, clearly striving to look innocent.   
  
Serena stomped her foot. Hard. She glared at him.  
  
"What Meatball head?" He asked. The tone in his voice took her breath away.   
  
"Darien?" She breathed. Was it him? Was he back?  
  
They were looking at each other, staring, when a beeping sounded. Serena jumped back, and she and Darien both looked down, searching for the source of the sound.   
  
"Oh," Serena said, blushing. "It's my communicator." She pulled the little machine from her pocket, and activated the speech button, pushing herself into a hidden corner of the arcade. Darien followed her, blocking view of the communicator with his broad shoulders.   
  
"Good, you remembered to take it," Luna's voice came through clearly.   
  
"Shh!" Serena said. "Make it fast." She looked to either side, but no one seemed to have noticed her. Yet.  
  
Luna looked somewhat confused, but obeyed. "Emergency meeting at the temple, right away."   
  
Serena nodded. "I'm leaving now!"   
  
"Wait!" Luna cried as Serena's hand reached for the disconnect button. "Find Darien. He should be there, as well."   
  
Serena blushed bright red, and nodded. Luna looked at her curiously, then the contact was terminated. She shoved the communicator back into her pocket, and looked up at Darien. "You heard?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
She left the arcade. He followed her.  
  
When they reached the temple, the other scouts were waiting, lounging. Serena looked around. "Where's Luna?"   
  
"She's not here yet," Amy said. Serena looked at her. There was something... different... about her. She shook her head. I must be imagining things. She didn't imagine Amy nodding at Darien, or his return of the gesture. Something happened last night that no one is telling me about.   
  
"Ah, you're all here." Luna said, coming into the room. The girls looked at her. Darien stood behind Serena, so close that he made her shoulder blades itch.   
  
"What's up, Luna?" Serena asked, smiling at the cat.   
  
"I brought someone I want you to meet." A throat was cleared, and a merry laugh tinkled in the room. "Rather," Luna corrected herself. "Two someones."   
  
The door moved aside, and there was a girl there. She had a cat.  
  
"Sailor V!" Serena screamed, and jumped at the girl, hopping up and down. "You're my hero, Sailor V! I'm your biggest fan!" She bounced, hair flying out to dangerous lengths.   
  
"Shush, Serena!" Raye growled.   
  
Serena bounced to a stop, sending a black look at the priestess.   
  
"Luna?" Raye asked. "Why is she here?"   
  
"She is Sailor Venus," a male voice said. Everyone swung to look at Darien, but he wasn't speaking. They looked around, and finally it dawned on everyone that it was the girl's cat. Mouths fell open in shock.   
  
Darien strode forward. "I remember you, Artemis." He said bluntly. "It has been a long time."   
  
The cat jumped down from the girl's shoulder. He circled Darien. "You are Darien, Prince of the Earth." The cat looked at Luna. "He's the one you were talking about?"   
  
Luna nodded.   
  
"Interesting." The cat turned his back on him. "Anyway," he continued, sitting at the girl's feet. "She is Mina, and she is the moon princess."   
  
"What?!" The cry came from everywhere. Serena felt tears starting in her eyes. That's the Princess? She's beautiful! She swallowed back the sob in her throat. She was the leader of the Sailor Scouts, the warriors sworn to protect the princess. She stepped forward, holding out her hand.   
  
"It's nice to meet you," she said, trying to sound cheery. "My name is Serena, and I'm Sailor Moon." The cat hissed at her, and she jumped back.   
  
"It is proper for you to kneel and offer her your fealty, Sailor Moon." Artemis instructed.   
  
Serena looked at Luna, who nodded encouragingly. Her eyes were bright, staring at this girl. Who is she, Serena wondered, to come in here like that! We were doing fine without her!   
  
Serena obeyed, getting to her knee. She knew it was proper, but something in her rebelled. She forced herself to get down, and opened her mouth to make the proper dedication of fealty - to swear to protect the princess.   
  
Something inside of her screamed - a loud, raucous demand. She shook her head, tears starting to fall, a burning pain flaring to life, and stood shakily. Artemis growled alarmingly, and Luna stepped forward. The scouts were looking at her questioningly. She couldn't look at Darien. She was embarrassed. She knew her duty lay with the princess, but somehow... she ... couldn't. The tears fell faster, and she wiped at them futilely.   
  
She turned and ran out of the temple, running down the pathway that wound through the woods, hiding herself in the wildness that surrounded the area. What have I done, she wondered, knowing that her running at such a time was unforgivable. What have I done!  
  


**Memories On Earth  
CHAPTER TEN  
**

Darien watched with amazement as the cat turned, ignoring him. Artemis had always had an ego, though, he remembered. In his human form, he was uppity and sassy. Usually, it was forgivable, but as Darien heard the cat announcing that he had found the moon princess, that girl, he felt nothing but fury.  
  
It burned at him, eating inside. He tried to tamp it down, and waging the battle took precious time. While he was fighting himself, Serena stepped forward. She was introducing herself. He heard, and yet barely believed it even then, Artemis tell her to kneel and swear her fealty.   
  
The red rage returned, eating up his eyesight. A growl started in his throat. He envisioned picking up the white cat and tossing it across the room. Serenity bowed to no one.   
  
Serena got to her knees, then halted. Darien saw the tears start, and the rage left him, replaced instantaneously by panic. Of course, deep inside, Serenity knows she bows to no one. He wondered if she was getting a memory flash, but he only saw confusion in her eyes. An instinctive response.   
  
He started forward, to take Serena's hand and introduce the true princess, to clear up the mess, but he heard Artemis growl threateningly. Luna did nothing. Serena stood, and fled... running out the door on nimble feet. She didn't trip once. She had Serenity's innate grace and balance!  
  
He looked at Amy, who was watching him with wide eyes. He motioned her out the door, and she obeyed, chasing after Serena.   
  
"What have you done?" He asked, staring at the white cat.  
  
Artemis looked at him, then pointedly looked at Luna. "Are you sure that girl is a true Sailor Scout?"   
  
Luna looked out the door, clearly wondering where Serena had gone. She still didn't realize, Darien knew, that Serena was the princess. His princess. "She is Sailor Moon." She assured the other cat.  
  
"She's pretty klutzy, though," Mina said. She blushed when the scouts looked at her. "Artemis brought me to see you all fight once. Sailor Moon was falling all over the place. She had to be rescued, herself, before she could take care of the monster." She looked over at Darien. "You must be him - that guy who rescued her."   
  
Darien looked at Luna. She nodded, encouraging him to tell the cat and the girl - the pair trying to steal the crown of the moon kingdom from the heart of his princess.  
  
"I am Darien Chiba. Also known as Tuxedo Mask." He let that sink in. Mina seemed to accept it. "I am also," he said slowly, with menace in his tone, "the Prince of Earth, sworn protector of the Princess." Mina met his eyes.  
  
"He loves her, too!" Lita called out, ever the romantic.   
  
"You love me?" Mina asked, her eyes fluttering wide.   
  
"No." Darien corrected. "I love the princess."   
  
"I am the princess." She said, and looked at Artemis, who nodded agreement.  
  
"No, you are not." He said.   
  
Mina looked confused. Darien stared at her, and Artemis soon jumped to join the battle.   
  
"Ahem," A throat cleared. Serena, Darien realized, and jumped back. He went to her, but she walked straight past him, shoulders straight.   
  
With strong, somehow forced motions, she bent one knee, bowing before Mina.   
  
"I couldn't stop her. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her." Amy said from his elbow. When Darien looked, he saw her blue eyes were troubled. "She was mumbling and crying." She looked at him. "I'm sorry."   
  
He waved her off, intending to go to Serena and stop this.   
  
She squared her shoulders, looking up at the girl. "I, Sailor Moon, Serena, do hereby swear to protect..." he voice trailed off, then firmed and continued. "Do swear to protect you, princess..." Serena wavered, but straightened herself. "Princess from all who would harm you, to support you in battle and lead the Sailor Scouts in your name." Her voice faltered again. Darien saw that there was sweat pouring off her brow. "To make sure that you are re-united with your love, the Prince," she spared a look for Darien, and he was appalled at what he was hearing. "So I swear, by the power of the Imperium..... Silver..... Cry..." The words grew to strangle her, and then Serena fainted, lying on Mina's feet.   
  
Artemis sniffed, flicking his tail with distaste. "She doesn't deserve her post as leader of the scouts, Luna, you've misjudged her."   
  
Darien was already moving to lift Serena from the floor when she sat up. It was a graceful movement.  
  
"Huh?" Artemis asked, watching the girl warily. "Whoa.. what's going on here?"   
  
Serena stood, her eyes closed, rubbing her head. A glint of silver light played on her fingertips. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around her. Darien swallowed. Serenity! The silver was whole, complete, alive. For the first time, he saw what Serena must have when he first remembered who she was.  
  
You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say the princess had taken over Serena's body. He was startled to fear a pang of fear at the thought. It's just her true-soul, he reminded himself. Her memories. The fear didn't abate.  
  
Serenity looked at Mina, and a smile broke over her face. "Venus," she said with affection, and she bent to kiss Artemis' furry little head. She turned to the girls, and bestowed a brilliant smile at each one. "We're together again, all of us! My scouts," she said, nodding at Amy, who bent her knee and bowed. She sees who it is!   
  
"What the?" Lita asked. "Serena, are you okay?"   
  
Serenity turned to Luna, and lifted her carefully, lovingly. "I have missed you dearly, Luna." She said, snuggling with the cat. She stroked her with one fingertip, an arc of silver following the path of her nail.   
  
Luna jumped, staring. "Who?" Her eyes slitted, and then widened. "Oh, Great Goddess. She's Serenity!" The cat shot a look of horror at Darien.   
  
"What?" Artemis interrupted, face crumpled with confusion.  
  
Darien nodded. He walked to Serenity, and touched her shoulder. She turned to face him, and when she saw who he was, jumped into his arms. Her mouth sought his. He pushed her away long enough to free a hand, then submit himself to the temptation, touching his lips to hers.  
  
Passion, bold and flaming leapt between them. A heat began to flare in his chest, and the golden glow inside him rose to meet the silver energy flowing from Serenity. It had been so long since they had met as equals - as holders of power far beyond their mortal selves. Serenity's hand coiled in the hair at his nape, and Darien knew he could wait no longer.   
  
He touched her forehead, pushing the golden energy from himself into her. "Sleep." He told her. She smiled, eyes already falling shut, and went limp.   
  
Still holding her, he called, "Serena!" He lifted a lid, and saw, to his relief, pure blue. "Serena," he repeated. Finally, he held her up straight, or tried to and barked, "Hey, Meatball Head!"   
  
Serena jerked, coming awake, and jerking back when she realized she was being held.   
  
"What on Earth just happened?" Lita asked unevenly. She was staring at the two of them.   
  
Serena looked around, and seemed confused. She wandered over to a corner, and sat on the floor.   
  
"Darien, I think you have to tell them. To tell them all." Amy said quietly.   
  
"Tell us what?" Lita asked, now looking at Amy as if she had betrayed her.   
  
"Tell us our past, Lita."   
  
Darien took a deep breath, thinking about it. There wasn't any other option, really. They had to know.   
  
He looked at each Sailor. "I knew you, knew you all. You were all Sailor Scouts long before this time, on the moon, when Princess Serenity was the heir to a great kingdom. You were all loyal warriors, each willing to give her life to protect Serenity."  
  
As he spoke, Raye nodded, and then touched her head lightly. "As I speak," he continued, "you may remember. I pray you remember."   
  
"Each was the Princess of a planet - Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus," He nodded at each girl as he spoke. He knew they were remembering. "The Moon."   
  
"Wait," Lita said. "If Serena is the Princess of the Moon, then she is the... moon... princess." All the pieces fell into place before her eyes, and the scouts gasped.  
  
"How could I have been so blind," Luna murmured. She loped over to Serena, nosing her hand. "Serena, dear, are you all right?" She asked.  
  
Serena had her nose buried in her knees. She was crying. "Serena, what's wrong?"   
  
Serena lifted a tearstained face to the crowd, most of who were looking at her. "I'm sorry, I can't manage to swear fealty to you, Mina." She wiped her nose with her hand. "I'm so sorry, guys, I guess I'm not really a Sailor Scout, after all." She stood cautiously. "I guess it makes sense, I'm klutzy and stupid and slow." She slowly took off her brooch and set it down on the table, letting her fingers linger on it ever so slightly. "After all, a real Sailor wouldn't get herself almost killed in a fight, would she? Not for something so stupid, at least." She wiped her nose again.   
  
She walked over to Mina, and nodded at her again. "It was nice to meet you," she said, then walked out the door, this time heading toward the temple steps, and the street beyond. "Thanks for a lot of fun, guys, and don't worry - I won't tell anyone about you." She said, and disappeared into the thickening shadows.  
  
There was silence in the room.   
  
Mina broke it. "So,uh... was that Princess Serenity who just gave up being a Sailor Scout and walked out of here, or wasn't it?"   
  
"Ugh!" The scouts groaned, falling over themselves. "Serena!" Raye screamed. "You are such an idiot!"   
  
"Why did she leave?" Mina asked. "Wasn't she listening, doesn't she understand?"   
  
The scouts and Darien looked at her, then rolled their eyes and chorused. "No," everyone saying it in the same tired tone.   
  
"Come on guys, lets go find her and beat some sense into her." Raye said, stalking out the door, long dark hair flying out behind her.   
  
Darien followed. Why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this? He asked himself, then jogged down the temple steps to the street, calling for his beloved.  
  
SAILOR MOON ************************************ SAILOR MOON  
  
Serena walked down the street, wiping her face. It was still early, the sun was shining and the birds were out singing. I'm not a scout anymore, she thought. The notion was both pleasing and discomforting. She had gotten used to being Sailor Moon.   
  
She strolled down the sidewalk, thinking of everything her resignation meant. No more meetings at the temple, no more sleepovers at Lita's house. No more fighting bad guys in the middle of the night. No more sneaking out, or lying to her parents. No more Tuxedo Mask. But then, he's hers now. She sniffed back a sob.   
  
Looking up, she realized she was in front of the arcade. Again, the tears pushed at her. Darien wouldn't be there, though. They were all swearing to protect the princess. She shrugged, and opened the door, seating herself at the counter.  
  
"Serena!" Andrew exclaimed. "I thought you had a meeting or something." His eyes were warm brown, and even they made her sad.  
  
"Oh, Andrew!" She sniffed.   
  
"Are you okay, Serena?" He asked, coming around the counter. She fell into his arms, hugging him tight, shaking with silent tears. "Hey, hey!" He shook her a bit, and she became conscious of the looks that people were giving them. She blushed, and righted herself. Mumbling, "I'm sorry."   
  
"Here, let me get you a chocolate milkshake, on the house," he said, starting to pour one.   
  
"Thanks," she said.   
  
"Want to talk about it?" He offered, leaning against the counter.   
  
Serena sighed, wanting to, but knowing she couldn't. She shook her head. "I'll be okay, but thanks for the offer."   
  
Someone called him from across the parlor, and but he paused before moving on. "Look, let me know if you need anything, huh?" He touched her hand lightly, then smiled and moved off to see to his customer.   
  
Serena drank her milkshake.  
  
She jumped at a touch on her shoulder. "Yes," she asked, wondering which scout tracked her down to talk her out of her decision. Or maybe congratulate her on it.   
  
"I've seen you with him," the voice said. She didn't know him, for it was a man. She turned. He was gorgeous, silver-white hair falling around his face, his eyes burning silver stones. Her mouth gaped open.   
  
"Um... I beg your pardon?" She stammered out.   
  
"You've been here, with him," he repeated. He seemed to study the counter, and slowly, the name emerged from his lips. It was lilting, a cadence - not really a word, more sounds that he had picked out of the air. "Darien."   
  
She nodded. "Yes, I know Darien. Are you looking for him." Figures, she thought, another cute guy, another friend of his. Is there no justice in this world!?  
  
"No," he said, looking deep into her eyes, "But soon he will be looking for you." The world melted away from her, dark blackness surrounded her as she fell into his spell. Mesmerized, she took his hand and followed him out of the arcade, leaving a half-drunk milkshake behind. She didn't even hear Andrew calling after her. They walked through the doors, and kept going.   
  
Next thing she knew, she was in a cold place. She shook herself, waking herself up. The blackness fell from her eyes, and she looked around. Ice, coldness, and a feeling of pure chaos. Evil, let loose and roaming free. Hungry... She looked up, and he was standing over her.   
  
"Well, hello again," he said, his voice clear and sharp. Cold as ice.   
  
Serena shivered, huddled against her knees to keep herself warm. She tried to pull her hair over her shoulders to blanket herself. "Who are you?" She asked, through chattering teeth.  
  
"I am the one who is going to kill you. And kill your friend Darien." He smiled. "Did you know, by the way, that he is Tuxedo Mask?"   
  
Serena gasped. Thankfully, he took her response as shock at the revelation of Darien's identity. "What?" She coughed out, trying to look amazed.   
  
"Yes, a colleague discovered it. Right before her... untimely demise. I managed to pick it out of her mind, though." He said with a nasty smile. "So we win, in the end."   
  
"You actually expect Darien to come after me?" She asked, astonished.   
  
He looked at her closely. "Of course. It was very clear in Zoisite's head. The link, between you two. I don't understand it, but I know that he will come to find you." He laughed. "Then, he will die." He turned and walked away.  
  
"Oh, no." Serena whispered, reaching automatically for the comforting feel of her brooch. Her fingers found nothing, and then she started to worry. She realized, and the shaking started, an intense, quaking fear. She couldn't turn into Sailor Moon anymore - she wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. She was plain old Serena, and her friends were in danger. They'll come, she knew, and walk right into his trap!   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

   [1]: mailto:arysta@bigfoot.com



	6. Chap 11-13 (conclusion)

Author's Note: Well, this is it. The last chapters of Memories On Earth. I had a great time writing this story, and I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. I know that it isn't canon, and that it has its little problems, but I have to say I'm really proud of it! I'd LOVE to hear what you thought about the story as a whole, any problems you had reading it, whatever! It's actually kind of sad to realize that this is the end for it! But, never fear, I'm busily working on my next fanfic. Again, I hope you enjoy -- either review, or if you prefer, email to [arysta@bigfoot.com][1] with any comments. Laters, all! ACJ Leveille

**Memories On Earth  
CHAPTER ELEVEN**

  
  


After hours of searching, the group had decided to meet together in the arcade to discuss their next step. They straggled in one by one, all looking weary and worried.   
  
Lita grabbed a booth, and soon enough, it was full. Darien sat, his fingers pinching his nose. "Where could she have gone?" He wondered. "We've looked everywhere!"   
  
Raye reached forward, touching him lightly. He looked at her. "We'll find her, Darien. She's probably hiding." She frowned in thought. "Did anyone check her house?" She asked.   
  
Lita and Amy both spoke up. They looked at each other, and sighed.   
  
"Look, we've covered the entire town." Mina said. "Are you guys sure that she's the princess here, that she's supposed to be a scout."   
  
Darien gave her a black look. "Mina," he bit out. "I realize that you haven't gotten to know Serena yet, so I will forget you said that."   
  
Mina looked offended. "What? What did I say?" She looked at the girls.  
  
"Serena's not really that bad," Amy said.   
  
"Sure," Raye continued, "she's something of a klutz, but she always gets the job done."   
  
"And you know she'll never desert you." Lita said staunchly.   
  
Mina just looked at them. "Isn't that what she's just done?" She asked quietly.   
  
Darien growled, but then let it go. It wasn't worth the effort.   
  
Andrew chose that time to wander over to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" He smiled, then grew sober. "Do any of you know what happened to Serena? She came in here looking like she lost her best friend." He blushed. "She cried all over me."   
  
"She's here?" Darien asked, sitting up and looking around.  
  
"She was, but she left." Andrew's brow furrowed. "In fact, she left before she finished her milkshake."   
  
The girls looked at each other. "That's not like Serena," Lita said.   
  
"Yeah, now matter what, she would have finished her shake." Raye agreed.   
  
"Something must be wrong." Amy said.   
  
"She just left?" Darien asked, listening halfway to what the girls were saying.  
  
"Well, she left with this guy. She just followed him, didn't even say bye or anything." Andrew scratched his head. "I hope she's okay."   
  
"A guy!" Darien felt jealousy sear its way up his spine. His teeth clenched as he fought the feeling. Serenity, he knew, loved him and him alone, forever, but Serena... Serena was turning out to be a real wild card. "What did he look like?" He barked when he had managed to calm himself down somewhat.  
  
Andrew jumped. "Hey, are YOU all right, Darien?"   
  
Darien slashed the air with his hand. "They guy, what did he look like?"  
  
Andrew shrugged. "Tall. Silvery. He had long hair." He looked around. "Wait, there he is!" He pointed at a man who had just come into the arcade, and was making his way directly toward Darien.  
  
"Be gone," he told Andrew when he reached the table. Andrew shuddered, and the life flew from his eyes. He obeyed mindlessly.   
  
"Who are you, and where is Serena?" Darien demanded, speaking through clenched teeth.  
  
The man laughed, pulling up a chair and seating himself at the end of the table. His long hair fell on the surface, pooling prettily.   
  
"You're one of Beryl's minions," Darien said coolly, noting the cloak thrown over his shoulder. "Malachite." He said the name lovingly.  
  
Malachite's eyes opened, then shuttered. "You know me," he nodded. "I did not realize." He watched Darien carefully, as if he were a wild animal preparing to pounce.  
  
"I know you." The Prince agreed, and Mina gasped as she saw his eyes changing from blue to gold. The other girls had seen it before, and weren't as shocked. The cool tone in his voice was pure Darien Chiba, though. "You have let your anger consume you, Malachite."   
  
The man seethed, his silver eyes burning with his emotions. "What would you know?" He asked, leaning back. "I have your little girl." He said.  
  
Darien bared his teeth. "I know. Is she well?"   
  
"Would I harm my bait?" The man responded.  
  
Lita leaned forward, past Darien. "If you hurt her, I will stomp on you. You will be destroyed." She promised, green power flickering in her eyes. Even she is remembering, Darien realized. He looked at Mina, and found her staring at the man with wide eyes. She had loved him, once upon a time.   
  
"Malachite," he reached out, setting a hand on the man who had once been his best friend. "Take me to Serena." He commanded.  
  
The man jerked away, confusion plain on his face. "You will come to the park in one hour. Then you will see your precious Serena."  
  
Darien stood, and Malachite met him. They glared at each other, and soon the girls started to become aware of the powerful energy currents flowing between them.   
  
"I am sorry I didn't find you first, Malachite," Darien said softly, and the energy was reabsorbed into his body. Darkness swirled around the enemy, buffeting him, making his hair fly. He stared at Darien.  
  
"I will be there," The prince confirmed. Malachite nodded, and disappeared.   
  
The girls looked at each other.  
  
"We don't have a lot of time," Darien said. "It's going to be messy."   
  
Amy nodded. "I'll go get Luna. Everyone, we meet at the park in forty-five minutes." The girls scattered.  
  
SAILOR MOON ********************************* SAILOR MOON  
  
Forty minutes later, the group was gathered again, waiting. Sailor Jupiter was pacing, talking to herself.   
  
"Don't worry, Luna, we'll save Serena," Mercury assured the cat, who was sobbing.   
  
"You must, all of you!" She looked at the scouts. "The princess must not die!" She declared.   
  
Darien stood, dressed in his armor. His sword was sheathed at his side. He had wanted to be Tuxedo Mask for this confrontation, but was unable to transform himself. Mars was holding Serena's brooch, and when they found her, she would be able to turn into Sailor Moon and help them.  
  
He looked at Artemis. "You need to change, and fight with us." He said coldly. He was upset at the cat - if he hadn't been so harsh, Serena would not have run off. Now she was in the hands of the enemy, and she didn't have her power. Deep inside, Serenity held the Silver Crystal, it was true, but without her memories, it was useless to her.   
  
Artemis jumped, running for a nearby tree and flying up it. "No way!" He yowled down. "I can't fight!"   
  
Darien had clear memories of Artemis fighting with trainers. He was an expert at martial arts, and wasn't too bad with either a bow, or a sword. "We need you!" He shouted up at the cat.  
  
"No!" Artemis turned his back. Darien closed his eyes and counted to ten.  
  
"What do you mean, change?" Luna asked, twisting around his ankles and looking up at him.   
  
Darien crouched, smiling at the cat. He rubbed a finger on her back. "Mistress Luna," he smiled. "Your partner would be a prime addition to our group. Can you convince him to join us?" He glanced at the reluctant animal, then smiled at Luna.  
  
"I can try," she said uncertainly, "but what do you mean by change?"  
  
"He didn't explain it to you?" Darien asked incredulously. He looked at Artemis, who turned red. "You have a human form, Luna."   
  
"What?" Luna screeched. She turned, glaring at Artemis. "Is this true!?"   
  
Artemis nodded, head down with shame. Luna growled at him, then looked at Darien. "How do I do it?" She asked grimly.   
  
"I don't know." Darien told her, shaking his head sadly. "I just know that you were often seen in your other form. You are truly a beautiful woman, Luna."   
  
Luna looked at him, and blinked. "All right," she said. She jumped up the tree after Artemis. They screeched at each other, then he heard low murmurs, then Luna took a swipe at the white cat, and they both tumbled from the tree, falling into a bush.  
  
There was silence. Venus came over to Darien. "You look different," she said. "I can see how the Princess could fall in love with you." She looked sad.  
  
"You have your own love, Venus. Or, you did." He thought of Malachite, who had taken great delight in teasing Venus, then kissing her senseless. They had been no less devoted than he and Serenity had been. They had all been paired off, he thought, looking around at the sailors. Each couple had been unable to fight the forbidden longings to venture into each other's territory. It had made the war all the more hideous, for it's ultimate betrayal. The girls were pure and good, and had survived.   
  
His guard should have, as well, if he had been able to find them. If had had been sent an advisor. But they had been lost to Beryl's darkness before the war - had fought him at every turn. Their hearts are pure! He told himself. I have been as much at fault as they, for letting them stray. Love had covered his eyes those long years before, making him blind to the turmoil in his own court. His father had been too ill to combat them, and Darien had never comprehended the danger. I will not fail them again!   
  
The bushes began to rattle, drawing his attention, and a tall, dark-haired woman stepped forth. She was somewhat awkward, legs shaky. She had a handful of white in her hand. A handful of hair. She was pulling forward a man, with long, snowy hair and a petulant expression on his face.  
  
Sailor Venus jumped forward, arms extended, clearly ready to call down her attack on the intruders.   
  
"Wait!" The man yelped, pulling himself free and standing straight, tugging on his shirt. He looked haughty. The woman turned to look at him, impatiently disapproving.   
  
"Who are you?" Jupiter asked, her antennae going up slightly.   
  
"Good lord," The woman muttered, rolling her eyes. "Stop this, Artemis." She pleaded, hauling on the man.   
  
The scouts faltered. "Artemis," Mina exclaimed, looking at the man. She walked to him, popping in circles around his stiff form. She reached a hand up and caressed his hair. "It's soft! Oh, Artemis, you're cute!" She said.   
  
Artemis deigned to open his eyes, and smiled at his charge. "You're short," he said.   
  
Luna bonked him on the head. "Here, Prince Endymion," she said, her voice melodious, feminine. The girls goggled. "He will fight with you, if you can keep him still." She muttered.  
  
She walked shakily over to Amy. "May I have Serena's brooch, please, Mercury? I will hold it for her."   
  
Mercury nodded mutely, producing the object. Luna took it gently, closing her eyes and speaking in a foreign language. The crescent moon that still decorated her forehead glowed slightly, and the broach disappeared into the ether. "Don't worry, it's safe." She assured the scout, walking off.  
  
Darien watched it all steadily, looking sourly at Artemis, who was grinning now, looking around delightedly.   
  
"Now what?" Mars asked, coming up behind him.   
  
Darien felt his cloak whirl out with the wind, felt the energy churning in his soul. He was ready for this fight. He was ready to crush Queen Beryl and release the souls of his guards. He answered Mars. "Now, we wait."  
  
****

Memories On Earth  
CHAPTER TWELVE 

  
  


Serena huddled in the darkness of her prison. There were no bars, no cage here, just a vast emptiness. It was cold, and dark, and her tears had long since run out. Now she just shivered, staring out with empty, hopeless eyes.   
  
Someone cleared his throat, and she forced herself to attention. She looked up. Him. "Who are you?" She asked, her lips blue with the chill.   
  
"I am Malachite, little girl." He held out his hand. "Come, it is time for us to leave." He said.   
  
Serena glanced at his hand, but didn't move. She couldn't. She had walked for miles, and her muscles had stopped responding. The man bit off an oath, and reached for her, grabbing her into his arms. His hands and chest were cold. He was part of this world.  
  
A flash. Serena cried out, grabbing at her head. She knew him. He had been with Mina... the princess. Laughing. Smiling. He had kissed her. There was someone behind her, his hand on her waist. She was so happy.... And the memory faded.   
  
She looked up at him with new eyes. "You do not belong here." She said with certainty. He carried her in his arms. His mouth was tight. "You were his friend." She didn't know whose friend, but it didn't matter. "You don't have to do this."   
  
Malachite didn't say a word - he just kept walking. They moved from the chill shadows, slowly through a dark portal, and Serena found herself in the park. She breathed in, seeing a force gathered, waiting for them. The girls, all of them, the Princess and Prince Endymion, and two figures that she didn't know.   
  
The reinforcements have arrived, she thought, laughing. Her teeth clicked, and she couldn't feel her fingers or her toes anymore.   
  
"What do you want?" Prince Darien called out.   
  
Malachite floated them down through the treetops, setting her down on the ground. Serena felt strangely safe in his arms, and once free, had no inclination to move from where he set her. The man gestured, and a glowing black shield rose over her. Serena watched it sleepily. She was so cold....  
  
Serena brought herself awake with a snap. She had to listen. It was important.   
  
"I want the Imperium Silver Crystal." Malachite called out. "Give it to me, and I'll give this pathetic weakling back to you."   
  
How insulting! Serena thought, then realized that she was starting to wake up and be warm again.   
  
"The princess has the Silver Crystal, Malachite, and we do not have the princess!" Darien said. He motioned at the scouts, arranged in a fighting pattern, waiting.   
  
"What?" Malachite cried out.   
  
"Yes, Darien, you must protect her." Serena said quietly, watching the drama unfold before her eyes. She looked at the princess, with her long blonde hair and smiling face. Mina looked determined. She stood next to Darien, as was her right. "Where is the crystal?" Serena wondered. "Why doesn't she bring it out and blast him to pieces?"   
  
Mina was beautiful, and Serena had long followed her career as Sailor V. It's so unfair, she thought. She looked at Darien, tall and strong and handsome. She had loved him as Darien Chiba, and as Tuxedo Mask, and now she found herself falling in love with him as the Prince.   
  
"You lie!" Malachite said, desperate.   
  
"No, I don't. We don't have the princess." Darien said, stepping forward.   
  
"No, how can this be?" He stumbled, sinking to the ground. Above the park the shadows gathered into a whirlpool, a darkness reached out at them. A face appeared in the clouds.   
  
"Queen Beryl!" Malachite whispered. He prostrated himself before his liege.  
  
"You have failed me, Malachite." The voice echoed through the trees. "Your heart is turning from me, you betrayer!" She shrieked, and darkness boiled from the trees to cover everything.   
  
Serena huddled deep behind the shield of darkness, feeling scared and vulnerable. I wish I had my brooch.   
  
The darkness reached an arm forward, grabbing at Malachite. His silver-white hair tossed wildly in the wind, and he fell to his stomach, groveling, pleading for his life.   
  
"Stop!" Darien thundered, and Beryl fell back, startled. He went to kneel beside the man, and looked into the frightened silver eyes.   
  
"Renounce her, Malachite. Renounce her claim on you and you will be free!" He said.   
  
The silver eyes stared back at him blankly. Fear was all the man knew, fear and the pain that Beryl had trained him with. "Oh Malachite," he whispered, pushing the hair back from his face and turning him gently onto his back. "I forgive you, my friend, I forgive you." He held the man to him, bringing forth the golden power flowing within him, bathing him in it.   
  
The man relaxed, and his eyes became tranquil. Warmth returned to them. He smiled, an innocent smile, full of memory. "I am sorry, my Prince," he ground out, coughing slightly.   
  
"Do you renounce the Dark kingdom and it's wretched Queen?" Darien questioned, looking into the heart of the dark cloud.   
  
"I do," Malachite nodded, and then jerked spasmodically as his body was wracked with pain. Darkness flew from him, globs of black tar-ish goo that hurled themselves back toward the Queen who hovered above. Behind them, the shield holding Serena safe dissolved, leaving her alone. She was immediately assaulted by the wind, and cold raindrops splattered down, wetting her slowly but thoroughly.   
  
A figure ran at her, out of the shadows, a woman. She didn't know her. Serena crawled back into the trees, crab walking. Pain flared in her joints, movement was difficult.   
  
"Serena!" The woman cried, and her voice made Serena cry out as the visions hit her. Memories, she realized. The woman, running with her, talking with her... changing before her eyes.   
  
"Luna!" She cried out, falling flat on her back in exhaustion and trying to sit up. "Luna, it's you, it's really you!" She grabbed the woman and held her close. "I thought I had lost you."   
  
Luna smiled, the crescent on her forehead scattering light in the darkness. "I was with you, Serenity."   
  
"I know..." Serena said, thinking of the cat-form Luna had stayed in for so long. "I know... everything, now." She said, more strongly.   
  
Bowing, Luna held forth the brooch. "I don't know if you need it anymore, Princess, but here is your brooch."   
  
Serena took it gladly, fastening it on her shirt. She transformed quickly, taking on her warrior aspect without delay. "Stay here, Luna," she ordered. "You need to be safe." Luna nodded obediently and sat on the ground.   
  
Sailor Moon ran into the morass of seething shadows, looking for the scouts and her beloved Endymion.   
  
She found him first, he was cradling Malachite to him, and a golden glow suffused them both. He is healing him, she realized. She looked around, and saw the girls waiting, looking uncertain, close by. Artemis stood behind Mina, holding on to her shoulder. She motioned them all closer.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried. "You're all right!"   
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Mars!" She said. "Right now, we have to get Malachite over there." She saw Mina. "Venus, take your... him over there," she pointed toward where Luna was waiting. "Luna will watch over him for you."   
  
Mina's mouth fell open. Her eyes darkened, and she clutched her head, then fell into a bow. "Yes, Sailor Moon," she said, her hair whipping in the wind. As Endymion released the power, released his injured guard, Venus swept Malachite up and helped him to walk. They talked quietly, no doubt rediscovering each other.   
  
"Artemis, girls," she motioned, "form a circle. Prince Endymion and I must fight, and we're going to need you to protect us."   
  
The girls, all looking dazed, nodded, and obeyed. Sailor Moon walked over to Endymion, and helped him to stand.   
  
"You need to change," she told him. His armor looked nice, but for their fight, he needed to be Tuxedo Mask.  
  
His eyes flared gold as he saw her, and he leaned in for a kiss. She felt the joy in his heart, the jubilation. He knew she had awakened to her true-soul. A golden fire passed over his hands, then was absorbed into his skin.   
  
"I'm ready, Sailor Moon," he bowed his head, waiting. She pushed on him, pushed her own silver energy into him, and he crumpled to the ground, clothing wavering and shaking. He stood swiftly, dressed in his tux. "My love," he whispered, kissing her quickly.   
  
She smiled tenderly at him, then pushed him away. "We must kill this thing. Beryl has been allowed free rein for too long." She stood, and they were encircled by the scouts, Artemis standing guard as well.   
  
"You can't kill me!" Beryl shouted from the heart of the wind. "I am the Negaverse! I am one with the Dark Kingdom - I am the Dark Kingdom! I am invincible!" She screamed, and dark energy streamed like lightning, flashing down around them.   
  
Sailor Moon tightened her mouth, and drew on her memories. "Then we must rid this world - this universe - of you both." She closed her eyes, reaching inside herself. She felt the heat behind her breastbone, her soul stone, burning brightly as she touched it. Silver light filled her eyes, and she drew the stone forth.   
  
"The Silver Imperium Crystal." Tuxedo Mask breathed, staring at it. It looked like a large diamond, but it glowed with all the power of Serenity's pure heart - and the moon's strength. It floated above her hands, rotating freely. Sailor Moon looked down on it, and smiled.   
  
SAILOR MOON ********************************* SAILOR MOON  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched as Sailor Moon closed her eyes, and felt her focus. He had never seen her fight using the Silver Crystal, but he had no doubt that was what was going to happen.   
  
She pulled it free, a glowing jewel floating in the air. Her hands cupped it, and she smiled. She closed her eyes again, and he felt the brush of power from inside of her. A rush of silver replaced her Sailor Moon costume with a gauzy white dress - Serenity's dress. She opened her eyes, and the silver power surged as she lifted the Silver Crystal high.   
  
The scouts joined hands, and a cone of power was formed around them, the Crystal at the apex.   
  
Beryl screamed in rage - but Serena just smiled. Beryl meant nothing now. The power of the crystal was strong, and it would swallow the Dark Queen whole.   
  
She invoked it, opening herself to the rush and flow of energy. She saw nothing, heard nothing, tasting nothing but sheer power. It flowed through her, was part of her. She knew, as she had always known, that she was born of that power - born to wield it, born to use it. Her bones were rods designed to reflect and focus the power to do what she wanted with it. Such beauty....  
  
To Beryl, she instructed, trusting her instincts and Darien's help. The light blasted on and on, and faintly, far off, she heard the death cry.   
  
She let go of the power, and collapsed.  
  
SAILOR MOON ************************************* SAILOR MOON  
  
Tuxedo Mask caught her as she fell, cradling her in his arms, smiling broadly. Serenity faded, her form changing, turning into Serena. Sweet, beautiful Serena. He hugged her to him, and let his own personal power bathe her and soothe her.   
  
The scouts closed in on him, raving over Serena. Above them all, the sky brightened and cleared. It was still day, and the birds began to sing. Luna helped a still-slow Malachite to his feet, and they hobbled over to join the crowd.  
  
Serena opened her eyes blearily. She looked around, seeing everyone. "Did we win?" She asked.  
  
Darien - he had transformed when she did - looked down at her. She was watching him lovingly, and her hands were grasping his tightly. "We won." He assured her, and leaned down to give her a kiss. My Serena!   
  
  
****

Memories On Earth  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN - EPILOGUE  


  


"Okay, I call to order the official Sailor Scout meeting!" Raye called over the din.  
  
The temple meeting-room was filled with people, the five scouts, Luna and Artemis in their cat forms, and Darien and Malachite, who seemed to be fitting in nicely.   
They kept talking over Raye's scream.   
  
"Hey! Guys!" Lita screamed, whistling for attention.   
  
Everyone looked over at her. "What!"   
  
Lita looked at Raye, who sat down. "Amy, what are we going to discuss today?"   
  
Amy looked up. "Umm... I don't know. Not much has been happening."   
  
"Hey, are we still going to have monsters attacking?" Serena cried, leaning into Darien's arms.   
  
Mina and Malachite looked at each other. They were laughing lightly. He had changed greatly from the cold, hard servant of Beryl he had been. He was the Malachite from all of their memories, and was fast regaining his place as Darien's best friend.   
  
"I don't know, Serena. I think we should enjoy the time we have, though." Amy said.   
  
Raye nodded. "There is more coming, guys. I don't know what, and it's a ways off, but we'll be needed again."   
  
"How are we doing on the search for the Guards?" Darien asked. "Anybody have any news at all?"  
  
Serena looked at him, knowing that he was worried about them. The scouts and Darien had gone down to Beryl's home base, and looked for Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite, but their glass coffins had been empty. Somewhere, the Prince's guards were wandering, and no one knew if they knew who they were, or how old they were, or anything.  
  
"We'll find them, Darien," Serena told him, slipping her hand into his.   
  
He patted her arm. "I know," he said and bent to give her a kiss.  
  
"Sorry, Darien, no one's got any information yet." Raye said. "We'll keep looking though."   
  
The meeting dragged on, mostly gossip and talking. Finally, Raye got fed up and dismissed them all.   
  
Darien walked Serena home. Once away from prying eyes, he let the power flow and dressed in the scroll-collar shirt. Serena giggled at the change, and let her own dress flow into being. They stopped at the park, staring up at the moon.   
  
"It's beautiful," Serena said, leaning into Darien's warmth. The night smelled of flowers and moonlight. Serena's hair curled behind her as she watched her home world twirl through the sky.   
  
"Not as beautiful as you are," Darien said, looking down at her big blue eyes.   
  
"Darien!" She said, blushing.  
  
"Meatball Head!" He countered, teasing her.  
  
They strolled for a time, saying nothing, just enjoying each other's presence.   
  
"You know," Darien said suddenly. They ducked under one of the low-hanging trees and emerged on the sidewalk outside the park. "Sometime, we're going to have to go up to the Moon Palace and see what's left."   
  
Serena thought about it. "We should go down - all of us - and fix up the Palace of the Earth, as well."   
  
He nodded, taking her hand as they walked, swinging it. "One day."  
  
"Right. One day." Serena agreed, with a smile.   


THE END  


   [1]: mailto:arysta@bigfoot.com



End file.
